Under Different Circumstances
by BULMA16
Summary: Tired of seeing Bulma as a weak character? Want to see Vegeta as something other than a monster for once? Then you're reading the right fic! AU BV Romance in which Bulma and Vegeta's personalities are switched ) RR!
1. Part One

Hi all! This is one of those 'what if' fics I LOVE =) The 'What if' this time is.well, it should all be painfully obvious in Part One. It's a romance, BV of course and I'm going to make it rated R for Language. Hope you like it! **I know everyone on Vegetaseii is supposed to have a vegetable name, but I wanted the guardian to stand out or be different from those guys. Also, I know earth's guardian is Kami. That's the great thing about these Alternate Universe stories, I can get rid of characters just like that =) In other words, there's no Kami and no Piccolo, okay? Any other explanations will be made at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! =)  
  
**{} are for thoughts.  
  
__-----____----____  
  
PROLOGUE.  
  
In a time of late, much further back than anyone can remember, there was the appointment of guardians. Each planet possessed one, whether the guardian did it's job or not is a completely different story.  
  
Our story is not about the guardians of these planets. It is about a hastily made gamble between two guardians, many years after their appointment.  
  
**** ***  
  
Devin and Ima  
  
"I believe you owe me 550 notes, Devin."  
  
Devin nodded grudgingly. "Aye, that I do. I'll have it sent to you as soon as I can."  
  
Ima smiled good-naturedly. "Don't stress over it. I can wait. How are things on Vegetaseii?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"The same as usual," Devin admitted angrily. "I just can't control them! I don't know what to do."  
  
"I am so sorry Devin. I only wish I could help you," Ima whispered to him, her deep brown eyes locked onto his.  
  
Devin sighed wearily. "No one could help me. I have to do this myself."  
  
Ima gasped. "You aren't planning on killing them are you?" Silence. "You mustn't! You'll be punished!"  
  
"No, I'll be thanked. I'll be saving the universe from a race of vicious barbarians" he said tiredly.  
  
"They don't deserve that. It's not their fault."  
  
"How can you say that! How is it NOT their fault?" Vegetaseii's guardian asked curiously.  
  
"Their vile natures are clearly based on environment! Behavior is learned from those one grows up with."  
  
Devin shook his head. "I have to disagree with you on that one. Behavior is choice. How one is brought up has nothing to do with it."  
  
Earth's Guardian sighed. "I suppose we will never know which one of us is right."  
  
"Wait!" The excited male Guardian slammed his fist down onto his open palm. "We CAN do it. It'd take a lot of work, but don't you think it'd be worth it?"  
  
Ima gazed at him, puzzled. "Well yes, but how would we do it?"  
  
"Come with me." Devin held her hand and they were instantly transmitted to Time Tower.  
  
"Why are we here?" Ima asked, ignoring the beautiful scenery and squinting in the direction of the very top window in the tower.  
  
"Oh good. Fate is here today," Devin said aloud, ignoring her question. They quickly climbed the stairs and entered the tower, stepping over other lounging guardians on their way up.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ima asked curiously.  
  
"I can sense her. Can't you?"  
  
The Guardian shook her head a little ashamedly. "I'm afraid not."  
  
Devin patted her should reassuringly. "It's just something I picked up from the Saiyans. Don't worry about it."  
  
The walls around them glowed blue and silver, adorned with pictures of each planet's guardian. To one corner there was a blue and silver desk and chair that blended into the background. Sitting in the chair was a stocky young woman with long auburn hair, typing away at a blue and silver computer. She turned as she heard their footsteps, pushing her glasses back onto her nose. "Is there something I can help you guys with?" Her voice was soft, a lot like a whisper. But those who knew her knew that she was as hard as nails.  
  
Devin cleared his throat. "Yes, we have a sort of.proposition I guess you could call it. We'd like to--"  
  
"You want me to change the fates of certain individuals," Fate interrupted, crossing her legs.  
  
Ima gasped. "How did you--"  
  
"It's my job to know these things. My answer is, surprisingly, yes. I gave it a lot of thought once I saw the potential outcomes of this experiment and I found two people who I am curious to try this on."  
  
Devin bowed respectfully. "If I may suggest something."  
  
Fate smiled; a rarity. "Please go ahead, and you needn't be so formal with me. Most are not."  
  
The Guardian blushed. "I apologize if I have upset you."  
  
"Don't. I appreciate it. Please, go on with your suggestion."  
  
"Right," Devin said nodding. "I have a subject in mind. A man who I've found in this time to be extremely trying, coarse, and rude." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Ima. "If she's right, making his environment more pleasant will make him a better person."  
  
"You are speaking of.?"  
  
"Vegeta the Second. I didn't think it was possible that anyone could be denser than Vegeta the first, but I guess I was wrong. His son is 500 times worse," Devin grumbled.  
  
Fate turned to her computer, her fingers flew across the keys. She tapped her foot on the linoleum floor and the sound echoed in the vast tower. "No, I'm going to have to deny your request. Fifty four years from now, Prince Vegeta the Fourth will be born. I will alter his lifestyle, but his only offspring will be the target."  
  
"And what about the person from my planet? Who do you suggest I choose from there?" Ima asked, a little intimidated by the knowledgeable woman.  
  
"His soul mate of course," Fate said, her voice harsh, making it painfully obvious she neither liked nor approved of the two.  
  
"Let us consider several things first," she said, turning to face them again. "You want to choose someone from Vegetaseii, a planet inhabited by ruthless monsters. So, you also choose someone from Vegetaseii's mirror planet, Earth, in hopes that either the two people will change if you change their environments, or not." She raised an eyebrow at Devin, silently asking him if all that she'd said was right so far. He nodded.  
  
"You need me to change their current fates, which would be that the two live together.somewhat peacefully. Do NOT ask me how, because I am not permitted to do so. I'll just say that the Saiyan 'barbarian' isn't as 'bad' as some but definitely nowhere near as 'good' as the other earthlings. If I change their fate, Vegeta will be the one raised with love, and Bulma raised among hate. Interesting experiment, I will let you know once I have determined the winner. I hope you two are amused by this. Farewell." She turned back to her computer, dismissing them.  
  
The two guardians looked to each other and shrugged, leaving the Tower.  
  
"I will see you then. Good luck," Ima said, smiling coyly.  
  
"You're the one who'll need the luck. Farewell." **** **** ** And so the lives of two people were changed before they were even born. A bet made with the lives of people. Who knows what impact this could have on the universe? There's only one way to find out. Let's take a look. **  
  
***** ***  
  
PART ONE  
  
* On Vegetaseii , many years after the bet was made*  
  
"I heard he was dropped on his head."  
  
"No, he was injured during battle."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone knows that his father starved him while he was a child."  
  
A cloaked figure standing in the rear of the room chuckled. "You're all wrong. He was raised by his mother.an alien."  
  
The group gasped at the stranger's words. "Why wasn't he distanced from her?"  
  
The stranger sighed in exasperation, stepping forward. "His father was away on a purge. His mother was the only one around willing to care for him. His father was killed in battle, so she was the one that raised him."  
  
"No wonder he's so weak," one of the men muttered.  
  
"No!" the stranger denied vehemently. "That is why he is so strong. I admit ending purges just because his father died in one was foolish, but the King is one we must watch. Don't take him lightly." ***** ***** *In the King's quarters* "Is she all right?"  
  
The doctor bit his lip and sighed as he shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. There's nothing we can do to save her now. What we can do is let her go painlessly, if you wish."  
  
King Vegeta didn't really hear anything past the first sentence. He nodded his head absently, still trying to come to terms with his mate's death. He didn't notice the doctor's piteous look as he left, shaking his head sadly.  
  
{How did this happen? I am at fault here. I could have done something to help her. Damn you Myna, why are you leaving me? Why are you leaving our son?}  
  
"I can't do it alone," he said aloud. He looked up a few minutes later to see that his son was standing before him, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Father," he said, bowing like he'd seen others do.  
  
King Vegeta smiled slightly. "Stand up, boy. You don't have to kneel to me; you're my son."  
  
The young prince stood up. "Father, Mother is dead now. I saw them take her away."  
  
The King winced at the flat tone in his son's voice. "Yes.I know." He struggled to keep himself composed before his off-spring.  
  
Young Vegeta uncrossed his arms and hesitantly took a step forward. "Are you.are you sad, Father?"  
  
The King looked into his son's eyes. "Of course I am. I cared about your mother very much."  
  
The Prince scowled again, blinking several times. "Nappa said feelings are weaknesses. He said death is normal and that it happens everyday so I should get used to it."  
  
The King made a mental note to find his son a more suitable training partner. He didn't reply, because he sensed that his son had something else to say.  
  
The six year old lost his angry expression and he began to look like a lost little boy as he spoke. "But.I.it hurts. Damn it, it hurts!"  
  
The King inwardly sighed in relief, glad to find at least a hint of decency in his son. "It is only normal to care for those you are close to son. When a person dies, they are not lost forever. Your mother is waiting for you in The Beyond. One day, when you are old enough to be King, I will join her, but by then you will have a mate of your own to love."  
  
Prince Vegeta clenched his fists, his young face scrunched up into a scowl. "Why bother with the love crap if all it brings you is pain?"  
  
The King laughed humorlessly. "I must admit, you have a point son, it can be painful. But while the two of you are together, it will be the most wonderful thing. Even better than becoming the Legendary."  
  
The Prince brightened at the mention of the Legendary Super Saiyan. "Better than that?"  
  
The King smiled as the image of his former mate came to mind. "Much better. I hope you will also find love one day my son."  
  
**** ****  
  
* On Earth , three years before the Queen's death* Vegeta's third year  
  
"Damn it, where the hell is the whiskey?"  
  
A servant scuttled to the kitchen and grabbed it from the counter. "Right here my lady."  
  
Exclamations of laughter and loud cheering came from upstairs.  
  
"What the hell is all that ruckus about?" The mistress asked, tossing the whiskey bottle to the floor.  
  
The cook ran down the stairs, her cheeks flushed bright pink. "Oh Missus! It's just so wonderful! The baby was finally born!" she exclaimed, wiping joyful tears from her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Briefs scowled. "Stop your tears you stupid bitch. The arrival of the baby means added chores onto your duties. Are you able to comprehend that?"  
  
The cook flinched and lowered her gray head submissively. "Yes madam."  
  
The brunette sneered scornfully down her nose at the frightened woman, then alighted the stairs without another word.  
  
She paused outside the guest room, then finally thrust it open, finding satisfaction in seeing surprise in everyone's faces. Many people quickly exited the room, until Mrs. Briefs and her husband were the only two remaining in the room.  
  
Vanessa raised an eyebrow as she met the eyes of her husband, Doctor Briefs. "Where is it?"  
  
The graying doctor looked away from her. "With her mother."  
  
His spouse growled angrily. "Do NOT refer to that poor trash as MY baby's mother. As far as the child will know, I am its birth mother. See to it that the silly blonde maid you fucked is paid, as we agreed."  
  
"Yes dear," the doctor stated automatically.  
  
Vanessa smiled gleefully. "What shall I name her? There are so many beautiful names.like Angelica, Melissa, Patricia, Genevieve, or--"  
  
"None of those. The baby's already been named," the doctor interrupted, his voice soft, yet determined.  
  
Vanessa's eyes widened in shock at her meek husband's rebellion. "What?"  
  
"Her name is Bulma," her husband said slowly, a little nervous.  
  
Mrs. Briefs shrugged. "Very well dear, if you wish it, it shall be so. I want to see her, right now."  
  
The Doctor nodded his head. "I'll go get her." He left the room, being careful not to brush against his wife.  
  
Vanessa frowned pensively. {I better watch him. I can't let him gain control of things, or he'll have me thrown out and will replace me with that stupid blonde harpy. As long as I can keep her distanced from him and the baby, I should be okay}.  
  
She looked up when she heard a baby's cries coming steadily nearer. For the first time in her life, Vanessa felt nervous. {What if the baby hates me? What if I hurt her? Oh Ima, give me strength.} She held out her pale arms impatiently, and snatched the baby from her husband's arms. She smiled as she met the deep blue eyes of the tiny baby. "She's beautiful," she said softly in amazement.  
  
Her husband looked on her with new eyes, shocked to see that his amazon wife looked so.womanly and fragile with the baby in her arms. Also, her eyes had taken on a softer quality. He found himself feeling guilty for what he'd done to her.forced her into marriage with him, and then..well, he didn't like to dwell on it too much. {From now on, I will try my hardest to keep Ness happy, no matter what.}  
  
Vanessa pushed tiny strands of blue hair away from her baby's face, not realizing that she was developing a bond with the baby. Bulma reached out a hand and held onto Vanessa's finger tightly, watching her solemnly. Vanessa smiled at Briefs. "I think we're going to get along just fine."  
  
********* **  
  
*On Vegetaseii, eight years after Bulma's birth*  
  
"Nappa! Damn it Nappa, get your ass down here before you get us killed!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
His training partner ignored him, still trying to look into the house and catch a glimpse of the woman inside. Down below, on the ground, he heard Vegeta say, "Oh shit." He turned around only to find the man of the house glaring at him.  
  
"You little punk!" He yelled, blasting into the air and chasing after Nappa.  
  
Nappa took off top speed, looking for Vegeta, who was long gone by that time. {Some pal he is}. A blast tore into his shoulder and Nappa howled with pain. His adrenaline gave him a new kind of power and he flew even faster, in the direction of the palace. He sighed with relief, stopping when he realized the person chasing him had given up and left. He levitated in the air, scanning for Vegeta's power level, using the new technique his friend had taught him. "Found you," he said, taking off in the direction of the market.  
  
He landed beside Vegeta, who was munching on some kind of fruit. "Why didn't you tell me someone was coming?" Nappa asked, stealing one once the vendor moved to the next customer.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I thought you'd be fast enough to escape." He smirked evilly, swallowing. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
Nappa growled. "I could have been killed! Look at my damn shoulder."  
  
The Prince rolled his eyes. "It's only a scratch Nappa, don't lose your head."  
  
"You're the only one who's going to lose his head boy-o, I'll get you for what you did." His friend promised.  
  
"I guess I'd better keep my guard up," the young Saiyan said, unconcerned.  
  
Nappa growled again. "You've got a big mouth for an eleven year old brat, Vegeta. Maybe I should shut it for you."  
  
Vegeta smirked, throwing the core of his fruit to the ground. "Get real Nappa. You're 8 years older than me and I can still best you any day of the week."  
  
"Hey you two!" a seductive voice purred. "Would you like to sample my merchandise?"  
  
"You're for sale?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The woman shrugged. "Usually not, but I'll make an exception for you two," she said winking.  
  
"Such an offer. How can I bear to say no?" Vegeta said sarcastically, shaking his head. "I'll pass, whore."  
  
"That's no way to talk to a lady, Vegeta," Nappa chided, reaching into his pockets for money.  
  
The young Prince raised an eyebrow. "I see no lady here."  
  
The prostitute ignored him, letting Nappa get a better look at her cleavage. "I've got a room just over there." She jerked her head to her right in the direction of a dilapidated shanty.  
  
Nappa winked at Vegeta, putting an arm around the woman's shoulders. "You've got a lot to learn boy. I'll only be a minute. Wait here." The two walked off.  
  
Vegeta scowled after them, taking off into the air. "Like hell I will."  
  
He decided he would go talk to his father about finding another sparring partner, one more dedicated to training and not so dedicated to the pursuit of women.  
  
********* ****  
  
*Earth, five years later*  
  
"No, Bulma is not here! Stop calling here damn it!"  
  
Bulma flew down the stairs. "Mother, was that Stephanie?"  
  
Vanessa shook her head. "No, it was that idiot Mary. She wanted to come over and 'play dolls'."  
  
"Gross! Dolls are for babies." The thirteen year old posed for a minute. "How do I look?"  
  
Vanessa nodded her head. "Decent I suppose. And why are you trying to look nice for a piano lesson child?"  
  
The blue-eyed child blinked her eyes innocently. "No reason."  
  
"Leave the piano teacher alone Bulma. He's married with a child your age."  
  
"Mother!" Bulma exclaimed. "I know that. I'm just--"  
  
"Teasing him," Vanessa finished, sighing in mock exasperation.  
  
Bulma shrugged, putting her hair halfway up. "Something like that."  
  
Vanessa looked at her daughter when the doorbell rang and glanced at her watch. "He's right on time. Pay more attention to your lessons Bulma, and less attention to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." She strolled into the parlor and sat down on the piano bench, facing the door, a smile on her face.  
  
Mr. Ivories cleared his throat nervously, placing his hat on the couch. "Good morning Miss Briefs. Are you ready for today's lesson?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Oh definitely." She turned around and held her hands above the keys, just waiting for him to ask her to do something.  
  
He sighed in relief as he was able to put some space between them. "Play something by Chopin please."  
  
Bulma yawned, but played the most difficult song she could remember, executing each note perfectly. She turned around expectantly once she finished, waiting to gauge her teacher's reaction.  
  
He was floored. "Wow.how long did it take you to learn this? How long did you practice?"  
  
The thirteen year old sighed. "A grand total of ZERO minutes. I'm just talented I guess."  
  
"That's amazing. You have outstanding talent, you could really go places with talent such as yours." Jim raved, his eyes growing starry as he imagined his name in lights. {Jim Ivories and his star pupil make millions.yeah}.  
  
"I'm a lot better at other things," she said slowly, looking him squarely in the eye.  
  
Her words didn't penetrate his thoughts and he made an indistinguishable noise absently as he imagined receiving awards from all over the universe. {Dunce pupil turns into star overnight.amazing}.  
  
Bulma scowled. {What the hell is this guy's problem?} She turned around and slammed a hand on the keys angrily, jolting Jim from his reverie.  
  
"Oh, uh, well I guess this session's over. I'll keep in touch, okay?" Jim Ivories snatched up his hat and dashed out of the room before having to witness Bulma's fury.  
  
She stood up and somehow managed to calm herself. {Be calm Bulma, be like Mom. Don't let this make you lose your temper.} She sighed aloud and walked into her mother's sitting room, plopping down in a chair across from her.  
  
"Well?" Vanessa asked, raising a dark brown eyebrow as she looked up at her daughter.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Bulma growled, tapping her foot. "Can we go shopping or something?"  
  
Vanessa shook her head. "Can you not wait a few minutes Bulma? Your eagerness unnerves me."  
  
"Impossible," Bulma said quickly.  
  
"What waiting? No, I disagree--"  
  
"No, I don't think you could ever be upset, Mother. How do you stay so.calm all the time?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs glanced down at her magazine. "Years of practice. Why don't you start practicing daughter?"  
  
A timid knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Vanessa said, not looking up.  
  
A blonde woman walked in with a dusting rag in her hand. She made a surprised noise and stared at Bulma until the teen became uncomfortable.  
  
"What is it maid?" she snapped.  
  
The blonde quickly regained her senses. "Oh! I just.need to speak to the missus."  
  
Vanessa looked up finally, containing a gasp when she recognized Bulma's true mother. "Bulma, leave us alone. Close the door behind you."  
  
"What!? Oh this is rich," Bulma exclaimed, standing up. She glared angrily at the blonde on her way out. The doors slammed shut behind her.  
  
Vanessa rose, her face expressionless. "What do you want trash?"  
  
"I-I want to be able to see her.my child."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her that way! I am her mother! I raised her! She is my child!"  
  
Melinda Corset shook her head wildly. "I carried her for 9 months! She's mine! I'll tell her the truth myself if I have to!"  
  
Vanessa paled slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She smiled slowly. "Very well Miss Corset, you can go ahead and tell her everything. Don't forget to mention the fact that you SOLD her to me for less than 3,000 dollars."  
  
Linda burst into tears. "But I had no choice! You forced me to."  
  
"Stop your damned blubbering. There's only one thing I hate more than crying and you've already done that." Vanessa sat down, leaned against the cushions of the couch and crossed her legs. "I hold all of the cards here. You try explaining to a very emotional girl like Bulma that her mother- a servant and an ignorant one at that-is not really her mother. It's not going to happen and if it does, expect the worse."  
  
"I just want to see her.to know her like you have," the maid whined, wiping away her tears.  
  
"You sold your right to that," Vanessa said coldly. "In the eyes of everyone but you, she is mine. Be glad I let you keep your job. Be gone before I change my mind."  
  
****** ****  
  
*Vegetaseii, one year later* Bulma 14, Vegeta 17  
  
"Rock.paper.scissors. Onio is out. Rock.paper.scissors.Radditz is out. Rock.paper.scissors.Nappa is out. Rock.paper..scissors.Bardock is out." Vegeta grinned. "I guess I'm the winner."  
  
"Lucky bastard," Nappa growled.  
  
Zarbon tried again to stand up but he could not find the strength to do so. "Vegeta, you'll pay for this."  
  
The Prince raised an eyebrow and smirked to his men. "I don't think so Zarbon. It's about time you realize that when I say get out of my face.I mean it. I won so now I get to finish you off." He chuckled loudly when he sensed the alien's fear.  
  
"Vegeta.don't.please don't."  
  
Nappa jumped in. "He begs for mercy? Vegeta hurry up and kill him, he doesn't deserve to live."  
  
A ball of energy appeared in Vegeta's hand and he held it above Zarbon's head.  
  
"Go! Hurry up!" Nappa shouted.  
  
The ball disappeared and the Prince turned his back on Zarbon. "No. There's no honor in this. Let him go."  
  
"Don't be weak Vegeta! Don't be your father!"  
  
Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of the enraged Nappa, grabbing the front of his training gi. "You dare insult the King?" he said softly, his face blank, but his eyes promising hell.  
  
"He is weak, Vegeta and you know it! He's hampered by feelings and emotions, it hinders his fighting. He's starting to rub off on you."  
  
"So I'm weak am I? I can easily beat your ass into the ground so what the hell does that make you?" The Prince laughed shoving the taller man to the ground. "I'd kill you if I thought you meant what you said Nappa. I know you're just an imbecile, unable to think for yourself."  
  
Nappa seethed on the ground, avoiding the stares of the other Saiyans there.  
  
Zarbon forced himself to his feet and eyed the Saiyans surrounding him warily.  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta said, taking off into the sky. His comrades obeyed, flying after him and trying to keep up.  
  
****** ***  
  
*In the Throne Room of the Palace*  
  
"Son. Come here please."  
  
The prince bowed respectfully before the throne. "Yes father?"  
  
The King struggled to come up with the proper words. "I-I know that as a-a well, as a Saiyan, I've been what some would consider weak, since I've banned purging, rapes, and murders, and that you may have to deal with some crap because of that."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Never Father."  
  
"Liar," his father laughed. "Nappa told me everything and apologized. In a short time you will be of age. Since we both know that you're already much stronger than me, I will just let you have the throne, rather than fighting you for it."  
  
"Everyone respects you Father, perhaps you should stay King until I'm ready," Vegeta suggested.  
  
"You're ready. By your 21st birthday, you will be perfect," the King said softly.  
  
Vegeta frowned, not liking the direction the conversation was going. "What about you Father?"  
  
King Vegeta smiled fondly at his only son. "I will be joining your mother in The Beyond." He stopped smiling and a pensive frown lit upon his face. "I will begin preparations for your ceremony. I've found someone to do the music.some guy from that underdeveloped planet.Earth. I believe one of the names is Jim Ivories. I've heard a lot of good things about him."  
  
Vegeta nodded absently. {With a name like 'Ivories' there's only one instrument he could play.} "Let me guess, they're both pianists?"  
  
The King nodded. "Why yes! Nappa told me you love piano music so I contacted them and booked them."  
  
"Great." Vegeta reminded himself to beat Nappa within an inch of his life. Piano music was anything but the kind of music he enjoyed. To tell the truth, he didn't really enjoy music period. But he wouldn't let his father know this.  
  
"Son.I must tell you something else. Something you won't want to hear."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Father?"  
  
The King spoke slowly, his face indicating just how painful this was for him. "I received an odd request today from.well, the request was from Lord Freeza. He.he wants you as one of his officers and to receive training beneath him."  
  
"Training with Lord Freeza? Why me?"  
  
"I don't know my son. I wish I did. It's your decision whether you wish to do this or not. He's giving you a month to decide."  
  
The younger Vegeta frowned. "But isn't the ceremony-"  
  
"In 2 weeks? Yes, you're right, it is."  
  
"That's asinine! I would be serving under Freeza as the King of Vegetaseii! Father, I won't do it."  
  
King Vegeta laughed humorlessly. "I'm afraid so my son. If you decide to go through with the training, I think it'd be better that you were King. Just in case Freeza attempted to pull something."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Like what? What could he possibly do?"  
  
"Anything he wants to. I only ask you to think it over and be ready for your ceremony when the time comes."  
  
"As you wish, my King."  
  
****** ***  
  
*On Earth, 2 days later*  
  
"This is fallacious," Vanessa grumbled.  
  
"I'm sure Bulma will be fine," Dr. Briefs said, standing behind his spouse.  
  
Vanessa turned around to face her husband. "So you're on their side?"  
  
"Not necessarily.I'm just saying that you raised Bulma to be a very bright child. I'm sure she'll make the best decision concerning this," the man said nervously.  
  
His wife nodded her head slowly. "I guess you're right. I'll go speak to her." She walked up the stairs and into her daughter's room. She met the eyes of the child, who was filling a capsule with her clothes and makeup.  
  
"Mother," Bulma said, dropping her sweater. "I.I've decided that I WILL go with Jim. I'm sorry but this is my decision and I think it's for the best."  
  
"Playing piano for some rotting old geezer miles away from home? Why do that when there are rotting old geezers here on earth to play for?"  
  
"Oh, Mom," Bulma said, smiling. "I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks, two and a half weeks at the most."  
  
Vanessa sat down on the bed, smoothing her silk skirt as she did so. "I know that. I'm just concerned."  
  
"About me? How sweet," Bulma teased, placing shoes into the capsule.  
  
"No, I'm worried about Jim. How will the poor lad put up with YOU for so long?" Vanessa said solemnly.  
  
Bulma laughed aloud. "I'll miss you too, Mother."  
  
Vanessa nodded curtly. "Make sure that you do. Show the aliens what earth women are made of."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. You know I will."  
  
**** *****  
  
*On the front lawn of the Briefs mansion*  
  
"Bon Voyage! Bon Voyage! We'll miss you!"  
  
Vanessa glared at the servant woman screaming at the sky beside her with a hint of moisture in her innocent eyes. "Will you shut up! For Ima's sake, her ship has been out of sight for the past 30 minutes." {You'd think the girl was leaving forever.damn. What's the big deal?}  
  
******* ******  
  
*Onboard the ship, in outer space*  
  
"Wow, this is so cool!" Bulma said as she gazed out of the window. "You should come see this Jim."  
  
Jim Ivories was sitting in a chair, clenching at the arms of the chair with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "NO I don't think so.flying isn't really my thing."  
  
Bulma turned her face and looked at him skeptically. "Just how long do we have until landing?"  
  
"Ten days," Jim groaned.  
  
"Cool," Bulma said, smiling mischievously.  
  
**** *****  
  
* On Vegetaseii, 5 days later *  
  
"Just when are they expected to arrive?"  
  
"In six or more days My King."  
  
The King frowned. "Couldn't they get here any faster?"  
  
The flight technician eyed his space charts and shook his head. "No sire, I don't think that is probable. It's amazing that they're even going to get here that fast."  
  
"Damn it," the King muttered, pacing back and forth. "When do you expect the guests and the food will arrive?"  
  
"Uh.they'll both be here a day early. The food will arrive in the morning and the earliest guests will arrive late that night."  
  
"Dismissed," the King said. He sighed wearily. {I know it will sadden Vegeta that the pianists won't make it in time. Oh well, maybe I can find some other entertainment.}  
  
******* *******  
  
*Outside of the training rooms*  
  
"Beg for mercy," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Nappa struggled to free himself and then howled in pain as Vegeta pushed down on his arm.  
  
"Never, I'll never beg."  
  
"Then apologize," Vegeta growled, twisting the older Saiyan's arm.  
  
"For what?" Nappa asked, hiding a smirk.  
  
Vegeta growled angrily. "The pianists you dumb fuck! I hate piano music almost as much as I hate accordions and harmonicas."  
  
"I didn't hear you mention tambourines or anything else. Maybe you hate piano music so much because your mom--"  
  
Vegeta savagely twisted his arm again, causing his sparring buddy to curse aloud. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry." He was immediately released, much to his relief.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's nothing compared to what's in store for you next," he promised, walking out of the room.  
  
Nappa watched him leave, a frown on his face. "What could you be up to Vegeta?"  
  
***** *********  
  
* Two days later, onboard the ship*  
  
".and 6 and seven and eight. Hold two, three, four, five, and six, and seven and eight.okay, that was the last set. Great workout ladies! I hope you had as much fun as I did, see you next time on Sweating with Suzy Smith!"  
  
Bulma switched off her exercise disc and exhaled loudly, fanning herself with one hand.  
  
Jim looked up from his magazine. "Must you do that every five hours?"  
  
She frowned at him, toweling her face. "I can not keep a sedentary lifestyle. For Ima's sake, you've been sitting in your chair long enough to grow roots from your ass! Why don't you get and move around or--"  
  
"You know very well why not," Mr. Ivories interrupted, his face paling at the very thought.  
  
Bulma Angelique Briefs snickered. "Because you're afraid. You're as yellow as they come. Damn, and to think I had interest in you at one point."  
  
Jim's face rapidly turned red and he struggled to speak. "What? That's nuts.I'm--"  
  
".'more than twice my age and the father of a daughter my age'," Bulma said, mocking him and her mother at the same time. "I'm no fool, I know that."  
  
Her piano teacher frowned. "Bulma, your thinking can't be normal. Maybe you should see a psychiatrist or something."  
  
Bulma laughed quickly taking a few sips of her bottled water. "Maybe you should. Your fear of heights can't be normal.especially for someone who lives on a mountain."  
  
Jim winced. "Well my wife--"  
  
"Is a controlling bitch who tells you what to do and uses sex as a weapon against you," Bulma said, her tone sarcastic.  
  
Jim looked on his pupil with shock. He made his voice and face stern. "You listen here young lady--"  
  
"No," Bulma interrupted. "YOU listen. After this little fiasco with the aliens is over, I will have no more use for you Jim. Consider this your one- week notice."  
  
***** *  
  
*The day before the ceremony, on Vegetaseii*  
  
"Good night, King Vegeta."  
  
"Good night, my King."  
  
"Until tomorrow, King Vegeta."  
  
Vegetaseii's ruler nodded his head in acceptance of all the farewells he received from his guests, waving. He raised his dark eyebrows when he noticed his son minutes later, returning to the throne room with one of the guests. By the look on the prince's face, he was as surprised by the small woman's personality as the king had been when he'd first met her, many years ago.  
  
Lolita Mezcla smiled up at the King, curtseying. "The palace is as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside Vegeta, and your son was kind enough to show me nearly every room."  
  
The Prince looked away from his father's grateful look, embarrassed.  
  
Lola laughed prettily at his discomfort, her hazel eyes shining brilliantly from her bronze face. "So, are you having to ward off suitors yet Vegeta?"  
  
Prince Vegeta looked horrified at the notion. "I've made my desire not to be joined clear. I believe everyone here understands that."  
  
"A pity," the Nimerian sighed. "I only wish I could have introduced you to a friend of mine. She lives on the moon of my planet. You two would have gotten along very well."  
  
The King cleared his throat. "If you don't mind my asking, Lola, which of your planets are you talking about?"  
  
Lolita smiled. "I don't mind at all. I'm actually proud of my mixed heritage. She lives on Nimer's moon. My parents are from different ethnic backgrounds. My father was from earth, which is why I am small in stature as one of your Saiyan guards was sure to mention, and my mother was a Nimerian, which is why I bear one of the marks on my forehead." She put a finger to the small star-shaped mark, as if confirming its presence. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to the ceremony. I heard there'd be a lot of hot, sexy gents there. Sweet dreams you two." Lola quickly walked away from them, to her quarters, her bare feet making no noise on the floor.  
  
The King raised his brows at his son, who was shaking his head incredulously. "Where does such a small woman find so much personality?" the King said, guessing at his son's thoughts.  
  
"I was trying to figure out what her angle was."  
  
His father laughed. "She has none. She's rich and she's nosy. Don't be fooled by the cheery, ditzy facade about her, she's as ruthless as they come. You mess with her son, and you may find yourself in a load of trouble."  
  
Prince Vegeta made a dismissive noise. "What could she do to me?"  
  
"Kill you. Or use her powers to drive you to insanity. She's a powerful mage.handy with a sword too," the King said ruefully, absently placing his hand on a 5" barely visible scar on his leg.  
  
"I respect your warnings father, but I think the female would find herself outmatched if a confrontation between us would occur."  
  
The older Vegeta shook his head sadly. "Son, you just showed some of your major faults.all of which could be your downfall."  
  
His son raised an eyebrow skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Very well then," King Vegeta sighed. "I shall list them for you. One, your egocentrism, two, your lack of respect for women, three, your tendency to guess outcomes or gamble, and four, your under-estimation of opponents."  
  
The Prince felt his face heat up in both anger and embarrassment. He bowed stiffly before his father. "The Faulty One asks permission to retire, sire."  
  
The King sighed, his eyes pleading his son to hear him. "Son, I told you those things to help you, not hurt you. I think you've had enough of me for one night.good night."  
  
His son turned and left, avoiding looking at his father.  
  
King Vegeta sighed. {I tried.I hope he heard me.}  
  
****** ****  
  
*That same night, onboard the ship*  
  
"Come on ladies! Put some steam into it! Yeah! Now let's do our kicks.ready? Okay! And one and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight! And one and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight! And one and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight! All right, don't' forget to blow all the air out. Okay, let's do our combos.everybody ready? Okay, and."  
  
The disc droned on and on. The sugary sweet voice of the instructor never stopped, never wavered. Jim was beginning to hate Suzy. He and Bulma hadn't been speaking. He'd tried to assert authority.but it didn't come off very well with his star pupil.  
  
The only time she spoke to him was when she asked him two and a half hours ago (before she began her 'Advanced Tae Bo Workout') what music she should play at the ceremony. He'd told her it didn't matter. They were performing for some warrior race that wouldn't know Mozart or Beethoven from The Backstreet Boys. She didn't find that amusing. She just gave him a look and walked away. Something about her was really frightening him now.he didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before.  
  
"She's pure evil," he whispered beneath his breath, watching her punch the daylights out of an invisible assailant. "She's going to kill me," he muttered softly to himself. "Just as soon as she gets tired of me."  
  
As if she'd heard him speaking about her, Bulma switched off her Tae Bo disc and walked up to her piano teacher, her frigid blue eyes burning into his. Bulma sat down on the floor at his feet and looked up at him, the innocence he'd associated her with earlier written all over her face. "Jim, I'd appreciate anymore info you could give me on the Saiyans.just so I know what to expect tomorrow."  
  
The pale man swallowed nervously. "Well, I only know that they're a warrior race.or they used to be. They used to be involved in the take-over and selling of whole planets. Their new king has changed things. Now they've put all of their efforts into technology. You could find fighters there who'd gladly give up their current lifestyles to fight by your side. They're big on honor, respect power. I, uh, got you this gig because of some ceremony the king is having. One of the guys there owed me a favor and I got him to mention me to the king."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Why would they want a pianist? Wouldn't they prefer watching bloody battles for entertainment, since they like to fight so much?"  
  
Jim shrugged. "I don't honestly know."  
  
"I wonder what I should wear.hmmm. you know anything else about the king? Is he married? Is he rich?"  
  
"He's single, and I guess he's pretty wealthy. He must be if he can afford to hire us."  
  
Bulma rose from the floor and lifted and eyebrow quizzically at him. "US? I am the one playing for the old geezer, aren't I?" She sniffed haughtily. "I don't even know why you even bothered to come."  
  
She blew Mr. Ivories a kiss as she walked to her room. "G' night Jim."  
  
He gulped nervously, forcing a smile. "Good night."  
  
****** *****  
  
*The day of the ceremony, 1340*  
  
"Nine days until you must decide whether or not you want to become an officer of Freeza." Nappa nudged Vegeta with an elbow. "Do you know what you're going to tell him?"  
  
The young prince nodded grimly. "I knew from the beginning. I'm going to decline his offer."  
  
Nappa frowned. "Why?"  
  
"There's something about him I don't like. Besides, I'm not answering to him.running around the galaxy as his damned lackey."  
  
Nappa's mouth momentarily gaped open in shock. "You're going to turn Freeza down? Are you insane? Freeza's men are among the highest respected men in the universe!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, throwing his soiled gloves to the floor. "Can't we drop the subject? It's my choice and I still have time to change my plans if I want to."  
  
Nappa threw his tattered armor into the scrap heap. "Yeah sure. You looking forward to tonight?"  
  
The prince laughed as he removed his virtually untouched armor, sitting on a bench. "Not really. The only perk out of this whole ordeal will be the food Father is having sent here from different planets."  
  
His sparring partner winced as he pulled his gloves from his burned hands, then nodded in agreement. "True. And your elevated status once your father 'officially' acknowledges that you'll be king in a short while."  
  
Vegeta threw Nappa a blue tube of burn cream once he noticed his friend's discomfort. "That's good AND bad."  
  
"What the hell could be bad about it?"  
  
"More responsibility."  
  
Nappa cursed as he applied the cream to his palms. "You're seventeen years. It's about time you grow up and become an adult."  
  
Vegeta stood up and laughed at his friend's words. "Become a responsible adult like you?"  
  
Nappa grinned. "If you're lucky, you might end up like me someday."  
  
"Oh, 'Devin forbid'," Vegeta said, mocking both Nappa and one of Nappa's old 'female companions' at the same time.  
  
Nappa chuckled and threw the tube of cream at Vegeta, rubbing his fully healed palms together. "Oh just you wait boy-o. Someday I'll put you in your place and if I don't someone else will. Someone who'll be sure to rub it in your face and trumpet the loss to the world."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "That day will never come."  
  
********* *******  
  
*TIME: 1515, Hangar D*  
  
"Thank Ima for the ground," Jim whispered to himself, taking his first step onto Vegetaseii's soil.  
  
Bulma ignored him, pushing her navy blue tinted sunglasses up her nose as she looked around. "This is it?"  
  
Jim coughed. "No, this is just an airport. One of the cheaper ones actually.the ship will remain here in Hangar D, right where we leave it.." He took his pupil by her shoulders and guided her toward a tall man who had showed them where to land. He stood there looking very intimidating with an odd device fixated over his left eye. "Excuse me," Jim began, trying not to be anxious around the much larger man. "Would you please take us to see the King?"  
  
The Saiyan looked the two of them over, his eyes narrowing when he finished looking over Bulma. "What do you two want?"  
  
Jim cleared his throat nervously. "Uh.well."  
  
"We were hired to be the entertainment for the ceremony tonight. He's Jim Ivories and I'm his 'star pupil, Bulma."  
  
The Saiyan glanced at Jim, then turned to some other Saiyans that had come to his side. He barked at them rapidly in a foreign language. He snatched a pad of paper from one of them, flipped through it and quickly scanned it for their names. He glanced at the two humans and nodded, then pointed at them, yelling something to one of the Saiyans that had come to at his shout. He turned back to them. "This moron will take you to see the King. Someone there will show you around."  
  
"It's about time," Bulma muttered as she followed their less-than-willing guide.  
  
"Let's just get this over with so that we can get paid," Jim grumbled, rolling one of his capsules between his fingers.  
  
The two humans trailed behind the Saiyan, who offered them no courtesies, nor did he pay them the slightest bit of attention. Bulma managed to keep up, but leaving an appropriate amount of space between them, and Jim was lagging behind.mostly because he was trying to take in the scenery.  
  
His watch read the time as 1522, but it was already dark outside, the sky appeared to be black/purple. They'd left the port not long ago and now they were walking a barely visible path to what Jim only hoped was the castle. Deep black clouds were in the sky barely visible in the black of the day. There was no moon, no suns, nor any stars in sight. "How very strange," Jim said to himself, stepping over a fallen tree limb. He'd seen several structures he assumed to be dwellings scattered throughout the vast terrain. He saw a few people who he would have thought to be humans if they all didn't have odd hair, brown belts, and those odd devices on their faces.  
  
After climbing a difficult hill, they found themselves in front of the palace.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief as she took note of the large palace and the many gold decorations she thought to be valuable. "There's definitely wealth here." She tightened her grip on her black purse strap, biting her lip as she tried to think of what kind of strategy she should use on the Saiyans to best win them over.  
  
"Are we going to go see the King now?" she asked, calling ahead to their silent guide.  
  
He said nothing in return, choosing instead to lead them through the front doors and down a long ornate corridor. At the end of the corridor was only darkness.Jim absently wondered what happened to the lights.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed when the guide stopped and bowed toward the darkness. She could see nothing and she was sure Jim couldn't either. She looked down beneath her feet as she tried to figure out what was going on and saw a red carpet going into the darkness. She looked up with a smile on her face as she took a step closer to the dark. "Is the King of Vegetaseii present?" Her eyes slowly grew accustomed to the darkness and she could make out a person silently watching her from the inky black. She curtseyed prettily. "A pleasure to meet you, your Highness."  
  
Ivories bowed also once his eyes adjusted. "You still want a pianist for tonight?"  
  
King Vegeta stepped forth from the shadows a small smile on his face. "Oh, yes I'm just surprised that you made it here in time. Is that your daughter that you've brought with you?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "No. I am the pianist. He's just here to take up space."  
  
The King's eyes widened in surprise. "You are so young! All pianists that are famous now are much older. You must have incredible talent," he finished, his voice respectful.  
  
Bulma felt herself genuinely smiling. "Thank you very much."  
  
The King cleared his throat. "Let's get down to business. Tonight is a very important ceremony that I am throwing in behalf of my son, the Prince. A friend of his told me he enjoys piano music.which is why you're here. I don't know what songs he'd like so I'll let you two decide what to play. I'd like you to begin playing around 1800, dinner is at 1830. You'll sit with me, of course since your presence is so important to me. Please enjoy your stay. I'll have someone show you two to your room."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness." Bulma curtseyed again.  
  
The King nodded. "Thank you for coming. Your compensation will be given over before you leave. Ah, there's Nappa. He will take you to your room now." The King quickly gave Nappa a warning glance, which the younger Saiyan pretended he didn't see as he walked past the King and took them through a less ornate corridor.  
  
He smirked at Bulma, who was looking at him curiously. "You're a cute one. What are you doing here on Vegetaseii? Are you another one of Vegeta's fancy guests?" He quickly looked over her blue jean skirt, low ponytail, red blouse, black leather shoes and navy blue sunglasses. "What planet are you from anyway?"  
  
Bulma smiled mischievously. "Yes I am a 'fancy guest.' The King asked me to come here. I'm someone VERY important from the planet earth." She ignored Jim's groan and beamed at the amused Saiyan.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Nappa replied, not believing her. "You haven't got the snooty aura of one of those ultra-sophisticated moron types."  
  
The human female shrugged. "I'm young. It'll come to me in a couple of years."  
  
"Yeah, and when it does, maybe I'll visit you up there on your pedestal."  
  
Bulma laughed at his words. "Don't bother. I'll have other 'ultra- sophisticated morons' around. Why would I need you up there?"  
  
Nappa guffawed. "Spunky."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Jim sighed. "Are we going to our room sometime soon.like this century maybe?"  
  
Nappa's eyes left Bulma's and he nodded at the tired teacher. "Yeah, sure thing. Just follow me." He led them through halls of closed doors until he found the right room number. "This is your room, number 126. Last one available since all the super snobs are here." He grinned at Bulma. "I enjoyed our little talk so I'll be kinder to you than I was to the snooty ones. Here's a map of the castle and the grounds. See you two around." He winked at Bulma and left.  
  
"That was interesting," Bulma said cheerfully, pulling the door open and stepping inside.  
  
Jim closed it behind him, a nauseated look on his face. "No, that was disgusting. That man was probably older than me, which means he's definitely more than twice your age, and he--"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. So what? Nothing happened, so why don't you just chill out Jim? Ima! If it wouldn't be an insult to her, I'd say you were acting like my mother."  
  
Jim scoffed at her words. "Your 'mother', yeah right. You're so damned naïve."  
  
Bulma looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You actually believe." he trailed off, laughing at the confusion on his pupil's face. "Looks like I finally have one over on you. Who would have thought."  
  
"You're not making any sense, Jim."  
  
He stopped laughing, slowly taking his best suit from the capsule he'd been holding since they landed. "Have you ever noticed that you don't look anything like your 'mother?'"  
  
Bulma clenched her fists angrily. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I take after my dad, it's not all that uncommon."  
  
He chuckled as he pulled out his black shoes. "Did you ever find a resemblance between yourself and someone else. Like."  
  
"Like who?" Bulma demanded, her heart beating faster and her voice at the brink of hysterics.  
  
Mr. Ivories sighed. "Think about it, my dear. Who has Vanessa been sure to keep you away from? Who has always had a job at the house, even though she does nothing right?"  
  
Bulma fell to her knees and used her sweaty palms to keep herself from falling completely. Her sunglasses fell to the ground along with her purse, unnoticed by either person in the room. "No.no. You're lying.she can't be.". She groaned as an image of a meekly smiling woman with curly blonde hair came to mind.  
  
"Why not? Because she's poor? Because she isn't Vanessa?" Jim mocked, looking down at her. "If you were to get off your damned high-horse for a moment and talk to her, you'd realize she's a much better person than either you or Vanessa could ever hope to be."  
  
Bulma couldn't stop the tears. "Oh Ima help me. This can't be happening to me." She looked up at Jim, tears shining in her eyes. "Why? Why did you tell me now?"  
  
Jim shrugged, ignoring the pangs of guilt and regret he felt as he saw his pupil crying on her knees. "Why not?"  
  
The female looked away from him, then slowly got to her feet with an effort. She felt and looked five years older and wiser. Bulma gave Jim a cold smile, any trace of her previous distress long gone. "I must prepare for the ceremony." She picked up her purse which contained her capsules and walked to the bathroom, stepping on her sunglasses and crushing them on the way. She slammed the door loudly and locked it.  
  
Jim stared down at the broken sunglasses and wondered if he'd done the right thing.  
  
****** *****  
  
*TIME: 1645, outside of the Prince's quarters*  
  
"Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!" Nappa knocked on the prince's door again. "Are you in there?"  
  
Vegeta opened the door, his eyes quickly growing accustomed to the light. "What?" he asked, his voice raspy.  
  
Nappa frowned at his shirtless friend standing in a pitch black room. "You been sleeping?"  
  
The Prince nodded once. "I needed it. I haven't slept in weeks."  
  
Nappa shrugged. "If you say so. Don't forget, you have about thirty minutes until you're supposed to be in your father's presence.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Oh shit, I forgot." He turned around and switched on a light. He nodded for Nappa to enter and take a seat. "Keep an eye on the time for me, all right?"  
  
Nappa laid back in the cushions with a sigh. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Vegeta closed his door and entered his bedroom, quickly finding his formal garb. He showered and dried off, getting dressed as fast as he could. The Prince walked out of his room, pulling on his white gloves with the gold trim. "What time is it?"  
  
Nappa looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at. "Huh?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What time is it now?"  
  
Nappa glanced down at his watch. "It's 1720. Damn it Vegeta, you take as long as a woman to get dressed."  
  
The Prince glared at his friend. "Shut the hell up, Nappa. Let's go before my father has my head for breakfast."  
  
His friend nodded, getting up. "Let's go." He followed Vegeta from the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"You excited?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at him in surprise, stopping in his tracks. "Not really. Why should I be?"  
  
It was Nappa's turn to roll his eyes. "Your old man is ONLY about to announce that you're going to be King soon."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, ignoring the sarcasm in Nappa's voice. "Not until I make my decision. Just drop it Nappa."  
  
"All right, all right," Nappa said, sighing. "Hey," he said cheering up. "I've got a treat for you! I met this spunky little wench today. Right about your age and as sexy as hell."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and began walking again. "Nappa, I'm not interested in any woman who you think is--"  
  
"No, no! You got it all wrong Vegeta. She isn't one of them. She's a guest of your father's."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "That doesn't lower the likelihood that she is probably a whore."  
  
"She isn't, trust me. She's not one of those types. She's really short.shorter than you, thin, she has BLUE hair.and I couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing some kind of colored glasses over her eyes."  
  
The Prince snickered. "Blue hair? You've got to be shitting me, Nappa. That I've got to see for myself. What's her name? Maybe I can get Father to point her out after the ceremony."  
  
Nappa cleared his throat. "I, uh.I didn't find out what her name is."  
  
Vegeta slowly turned and looked at Nappa, a look of disbelief on his face. "Don't tell me you're that stupid Nappa," he said, turning away from his friend in disgust.  
  
The older Saiyan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I am."  
  
******* *****  
  
*TIME: 1735, outside of the Grand Hall*  
  
"I'm so glad you finally decided to come, Vegeta."  
  
The Prince bowed respectfully. "My apologies."  
  
The King nodded his head in approval. "Quite all right, my boy. I actually suspected this would happen, which is why I made sure you have nothing to do." He nodded a greeting to Nappa and indicated that they should stand.  
  
Nappa cleared his throat, shooting a quick glance at the younger Vegeta. "King Vegeta, if I may.I'd like to ask the name of female I escorted to her room earlier."  
  
The King thought for a moment and shrugged. "Blossom? Belle? Bolivia? All I remember is that it starts with a "B" and she has blue hair." He raised his brows when he noticed his son and Nappa exchange looks. "Why do you ask?" he inquired, his voice full of suspicion.  
  
Vegeta shook his head at him. "Nothing, Father. I was just attempting to learn the names of all my guests."  
  
Nappa chortled. "For Devin's sake Vegeta, your father won't be appalled to hear that his only son has taken interest in females again."  
  
King Vegeta coughed deliberately, shaking his head at Nappa.  
  
His son had tightened his fists to keep himself from striking his friend and clenched his teeth to contain the angry words. He blew air out of his mouth slowly, counting back from 25, unclenching his fists. "Nappa, I swear to you that when I get the chance I will decimate--"  
  
"King Vegeta! It is 1750 and the guests are already arriving."  
  
The King stood up from the throne, grateful for the interruption. He stood next to his son, blocking his view of his friend for a while. "Good. We'll be there shortly. Make sure facilities are available for usage."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
The King clapped a supportive hand on his son's shoulder and looked down at him with great pride. "It is almost time, son. Prepare yourself, for even though you won't take over tonight, everyone will consider you the King henceforth."  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded. "I understand. I will." he couldn't think of just the right words to say but his father just nodded in understanding.  
  
"I know." He smiled sadly as he left his son standing there with Nappa.  
  
His friend yawned in boredom. "Hey, when's this soiree over?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Damned if I know." He glanced down at his watch. "It's already time for this thing to start. Where's the--"  
  
The sweet sounds of a piano made him stop in mid-speech.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Now Vegeta, this has got to be our little secret, okay?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at his mother, confused. "Why is it a secret?"  
  
She smiled fondly at him. "Because I want to surprise your father. If I practice in this training room, no one will be able to find out until I'm ready for him to know." Myna patted a spot on the oak bench beside her. "Want to keep me company for a while?"  
  
Her son nodded, pulling his small body onto the bench, glad to be spending time with his gentle mother.  
  
She sighed as she flipped through her music book. "What shall I play?"  
  
"Beethoven," Vegeta said, repeating one of the names he'd heard his mother mention earlier.  
  
Myna glanced down at the young prince in surprise for a moment. She smiled and nodded. "Good choice Vegeta. I have just the song in mind. Watch carefully now."  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
The Prince of Vegetaseii swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that was ever so slowly moving down his throat.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Nappa repeated for the fourth time.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, meeting his friend's eyes for a moment, any signs of his previous state of distress long-gone. "Yeah. Let's go get this over with."  
  
"Right-o."  
  
**********  
  
*In Room # 126*  
  
It'd taken a good while for her to get dressed to her own satisfaction. Mostly because she was too upset to have kept her mind completely on what she was doing at the moment. She'd told herself over and over that Jim had only been trying to get one over on her.and had been for only Ima knows how long.  
  
He was nowhere to be found once she'd finished dressing. "Good," she'd muttered to herself, not sure exactly why she said it.  
  
Though she was young, she prided herself on her advanced fashion expertise that made her look at least a couple of years younger.  
  
Bulma had smiled coldly at her reflection. Her forest green v-necked dress went to her knees and she wore black platforms along with it. Around her neck, she wore a necklace of silver and gold and she wore matching earrings, bracelets, and hair barrettes. Her aqua hair was simply pulled back away from her face, since she was too preoccupied to bother with it.  
  
"I'm ready for them," she'd said aloud, flexing her fingers. She'd grabbed her gold and silver purse and the map Nappa had been kind enough to give her, and went to find her way to the Great Hall (or Grand Hall) where the ceremony was to be held.  
  
She'd walked up to a Saiyan in blue and white armor and tapped him on his shoulder. "Where's the piano? Do you know?"  
  
He had frowned at her and began speaking in a strange language. He sighed in exasperation at Bulma's confused look and pointed in the direction of King Vegeta-who'd just walked through the doors.  
  
Bulma got to him as quickly and gracefully as she could. "Your Highness.I'm afraid I don't know where the piano is."  
  
The King had nodded at her, rubbing his chin absently. "I forgot to tell you. My deepest apologies. The piano has just been carried in and it's just over there." He escorted her across the large room and gestured toward the piano, rubbing the oak bench lovingly. "It belonged to my wife.I didn't even know she owned it until I found my son with it days after.after she died." He cleared his throat. "It's in good condition. If you have any problems or concerns, just let me know. The sheet music is in the seat."  
  
"I won't need it." Bulma sat on the bench and touched each key experimentally. She nodded her head in approval once she was done. "Your wife had great taste. It's a wonderful piano."  
  
King Vegeta sighed sadly at the mention of his deceased spouse. "Yes.well, onto more cheerful things now. At 1800, I want you to start playing just anything until the spotlight that'll be on you goes out. My son will make his entrance, blah, blah, blah. The I'd like you to play some dancing music once I give you the signal." He stopped when he saw a skeptical look on Bulma's face. "What is it, my dear?"  
  
"I.I guess I just didn't expect Saiyans would-"  
  
The King laughed good-naturedly. "You thought we'd be a bunch of ignorant apes waving clubs?"  
  
Bulma blushed. "No! I just heard that you guys are warriors and warriors usually don't have much appreciation for music or anything associated with fine arts."  
  
"Warriors, yes; senseless barbarians, no. I'm glad I proved you wrong. I've worked hard during my rule to destroy the terrible image people had of us. Perhaps you'll grow to like us in time and maybe you'll discover that you and I come from similar races."  
  
"I'm sure I will," Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Anyway, I believe you only need to play 5 songs until we eat. You will sit with me since you are such a special guest to my son and I and every other Saiyan here. I also want you to meet my boy. I have the feeling you two will find much to talk about." He looked up when he heard one of his men yelling excitedly about the food. "Pardon me," he said, leaving her side.  
  
Bulma had sighed after he'd left and stared dismally at the ebony and ivory keys. After Jim had told her the truth about Vanessa she was feeling somewhere close to hysterics. {I only hope playing will occupy my mind and calm me down for a while. Funny to think how I despise piano and only began to play so that I could flirt with Jim.and now I'm playing to fight the urge to kill him.}  
  
She glanced down at her silver and gold watch; 1758. Bulma worked a crick out of her neck, not even noticing when the lights went out and a single spotlight shone down on her. {Be calm Bulma, personal matters are separated from business at all times. Business comes first.} She poised her fingers above the keys, the only thing on her mind was Beethoven's Symphony #9. *  
  
******************  
  
*In the Grand Hall*  
  
Lola hesitated as she approached the piano bench. Her mind kept telling her over and over that there was something about this girl she should look into. {She could be useful as an ally and dangerous as an enemy. I should keep up my guard.}  
  
Many of the Saiyans that had poured into the room somewhere around 1755 were just as surprised and impressed as she was. The girl had a certain aura about her that demanded attention and the Saiyans gladly gave it to her. Music was something they didn't hear very often.at least nothing like this. While most welcomed the foreign girl and her strange music as an unexpected surprise, other Saiyans sneered. Music-to them-was only a waste of time. As much a waste of time as other over-exaggerated earth pastimes and customs.  
  
Lola, who was born in a world where music was taken for granted, was awed. Not just because the girl executed the song flawlessly, but that she could play it while detesting it at the same time. Of course, this wasn't obvious to all, but to one in touch with emotions-especially the easy to read emotions of a human-it was as apparent to her as the star-shaped mark on her very own forehead.  
  
Lola clasped her hands behind her to hide her excitement. {The girl looks like someone I would enjoy knowing.perhaps I should ask one of the Vegetas for an introduction.}  
  
***********  
  
*Outside of the Grand Hall*  
  
Prince Vegeta was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his father's presence until he felt his flowing cape brush against him. He looked up at the older man, careful to hide his emotions from his eyes.  
  
The King nodded in the direction of the piano, which was all he could see from where they were standing. "What do you think of the music so far?"  
  
His only son looked away from him, trying not to let his father see the pain in his eyes. "It's.it's pretty good."  
  
His father nodded in agreement. "I have arranged for you two to meet since you both have such a love for music, Vegeta."  
  
Prince Vegeta winced, wishing Nappa hadn't left his side to use the bathroom. "Thank you father, but I don't know who or what you're talking about."  
  
His father glanced at him sharply. "The pianist boy, who else?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Someone's playing the piano?"  
  
"Of course son. It's no recording. The girl's down there playing your mother's piano probably as beautifully as your very own mother."  
  
{How would you know? You never heard her play.} Vegeta thought, glad his father had never taken the time to learn how to read minds.  
  
King Vegeta's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, I see. You can't see over the people standing around her. If you need to levitate off the ground son-- "  
  
"I'll be fine," Vegeta spat angrily, turning on his heel and going the back way up the stairs.  
  
His father chuckled good-naturedly. "Sometimes I think he's too sensitive about his height."  
  
He stood where he was for a few more seconds until he felt Nappa approaching him quickly. He glanced at the Saiyan, raising an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"  
  
Nappa had a grin on his face. "That's her! That's the girl I was talking about! But she said she was a guest here.not a piano player."  
  
"Does it matter?" the older Vegeta said, leaving the same way his son had.  
  
******* ****  
  
*In the Grand Hall*  
  
Bulma played on, pretending she didn't notice the King's guests closing in on her. {What the hell are they doing?} she wondered, holding a note a second too long. She looked up from the keys, only to find that everyone was looking away from her. Her spotlight disappeared and she ceased playing immediately, folding her hands in her lap, a look of immense relief on her face.  
  
The eerie darkness and stillness of the Grand Hall would have scared her five years ago, but her 'mother'-she still couldn't believe that Vanessa wasn't really her mother-had found something else that scared her even more.failure. The very word made Bulma tremble a little and feel much smaller than she really was. It only lasted 20 or 40 seconds and when a spotlight appeared at the head of a staircase she found it to be a welcome distraction.  
  
King Vegeta appeared first and behind him was a person about a foot shorter than him who Bulma at first thought was a younger brother, until she remembered that King Vegeta had mentioned his son and how the ceremony was for him. Everyone in the room simultaneously bowed to show their respects to their ruler and his son. Bulma stood from where she'd been sitting on the piano bench, a smirk on her face as she stood over everyone else, her arms crossed. ******* *****  
  
*In the Grand Hall*  
  
Vegeta found it to be much easier to swallow and breathe now that the pianist had stopped. What surprised him was that he'd never known until now just how affected he was by his mother's death. {I'm soft.} He thought, his face full of self-disgust. He glanced in the direction of his father, who was only inches before him. {Maybe Nappa was right.} He switched his gaze to the crowd as he and the King slowly descended the marble staircase, searching for Nappa. Vegeta's eyes quickly went over all the bowed heads, searching for a bald one.until he met the eyes of a certain blue-eyed, blue haired female.  
  
She stood a little to the side of the piano along with a crowd of others, her arms crossed, her face full of defiance. Vegeta's smirk matched her own. {So this is the one Nappa was talking about. Interesting. Maybe I should say something to get her in trouble for not showing proper respect to royalty.}  
  
He and his father finally descended the final step and stood side by side at the bottom. King Vegeta cleared his throat and held up his hands. "All may rise."  
  
Everyone rose and the Prince lost sight of the defiant wench in the crowd. He shrugged and switched his gaze elsewhere, still trying to spot Nappa.  
  
His father purposefully brushed against him to get his attention. "My son, Prince Vegeta V, has been given the option of becoming a part of Lord Freeza's army."  
  
A few people gasped, many others looked jealous. Those who'd come from planets Freeza had destroyed looked horrified.  
  
The King cleared his throat again. "I've decided that it would be in the best interest of Vegetaseii if my son was made the new King. He is more than qualified and I'm certain he's ready for the task ahead."  
  
Cheers filled the room as the Saiyans agreed with the King's decision. The prince seemed unmoved and bored as he stood before his people, a slight scowl on his face. "I'm ready for anything and I will rule the planet as justly as my father before me."  
  
His father nodded. "PRO REGE, LEGE, ET GREGE."  
  
The Saiyans repeated the phrase, a few pumping there fists in the air to show their loyalty. "PRO REGE, LEGE, ET GREGE."  
  
***** *****  
  
*Somewhere in the Grand Hall* {There she is. Well, at least she's still here. I lost her after everyone stood up. I've got to keep an eye on her.she may ruin this gig for us and then we wouldn't get paid.} Jim straightened his tie and eased past a couple with purple skin and light blue eyes. {I'll just find somewhere to hide until the night's over.}  
  
****** ******  
  
*In the Grand Hall*  
  
Bulma finally sat back down. {Why bother paying attention to this shit? They're all speaking a completely different language anyway. The King was done talking and now the Saiyans were socializing in their foreign tongue. The blue haired female sighed as she began to play again, thinking of the broken light switch at home. She smiled wistfully once she realized what she was doing.'You're senseless tinkering with those machines has me believing you're about as stupid as your father. You aren't stupid are you dear? Good. Now put that nerdy science shit away. There's a good girl.' Vanessa's words cut her deeply then. Now she was glad to remember it. {I'm not like her.} Without realizing it, she'd just finished the first song and gone into another. It was so easy for her to just tune everything around her out. Detachment was something she'd learned from Vanessa.  
  
She didn't even flinch when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She continued playing and turned her head slightly, trying to get the person within her sights. She lifted an aristocratic blue eyebrow slightly in suppressed alarm. The person before her was female.that much was clear. She looked like an earthling.except for the odd star-shaped mark on her forehead. She was also considerably short.in comparison to the person standing beside her. With her was a scowling man with handsome facial features.the scowling man just happened to be the Prince.  
  
"ABSIT INVIDIA," the short woman said, her voice cheerful.  
  
"EWIG-WEIBLICHE," Bulma said, turning back to her playing.  
  
The woman understood her (apparently) and laughed. She spoke quietly to the Prince in his language as if she was explaining the joke. The Prince's face remained impassive. The alien woman sighed and turned back to Bulma.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. "Before you start, I don't really speak German. I just know that phrase."  
  
"It was well said," the alien female said in flawless Standard. "My name is Lola, and this sexy piece of manhood standing beside me is Prince Vegeta." She smiled astutely. "Sadly, the Prince is still learning Standard so he can't understand much of what we say."  
  
Vegeta scowled when he heard his name but said nothing. He couldn't. {That damn piano music, why the hell won't she stop.}  
  
As if she could read his mind, Bulma finished her last song and turned to face them, a cool smile on her face. "My name is Bulma." She stood and looked the Prince in the eye. "Hello."  
  
The Prince tried to remember all the blasted words his drunkard grammar teacher had tried to teach him on the one day that he was sober. {What is the proper response?} he thought, his face not revealing his inner turmoil. He found one, though he had the feeling that the response was not the best. "Hi." He vaguely heard his father saying something in the background, but he paid him no mind.  
  
Bulma felt a strange feeling inside at hearing the deep, slightly accented tones of the Prince. Her smile never wavered as the predatory look came into her eyes. "So how are you doing Prince Vegeta?" She raised her eyebrow again as she appraised him. "Just how much of what I'm saying can you understand?"  
  
The Prince's brows furrowed in frustration as he tried to process all of the words. Lola quickly intervened before he could lose his temper. "I just came over to introduce myself since you're new and all. I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
Bulma looked away from the dark Prince. "Yes."  
  
Lola nodded her head as she gently pulled Vegeta away with her. "Good."  
  
Vegeta's frown deepened as he allowed her to walk him away from the blue haired woman. "Why did we leave so soon?" He said in Saiyago.  
  
Lola tried to keep her tone level. "No reason Vegeta. I just heard your father say it was time to eat and I was beginning to feel weak with hunger."  
  
The Prince made an imperceptible noise but escorted the female to the tables to eat. ******** *Somewhere in the Grand Hall*  
  
"Oh jeez," Jim muttered, watching the Prince's face as he talked to Bulma. "She's going to screw things up."  
  
He was about to go over and try to distract the Prince himself, until he realized that the small woman with the Prince had done it first. "Oh good." {I'll just hang around until it is time for us to go I guess.}  
  
********  
  
*In the Dining Hall*  
  
"How strange," the King said softly to his son. "That piano player isn't here. I wanted you to meet her son."  
  
Vegeta absently glanced at the empty chair on the other side of his father. "I already met her."  
  
"Oh?" the King said, lifting his eyebrows. "And.?"  
  
"I've never met such a cold fish."  
  
King Vegeta IV couldn't lift his eyebrows any higher. "What! What are you talking about Vegeta?"  
  
His son dropped his eating utensil and looked his father squarely in the eyes. "I hope you weren't playing matchmaker or something Father. I found her to be childish and very unseemly. Her attitude was contemptible to put it nicely."  
  
The older Vegeta was shocked. {We can't be talking about the same person.but how many blue-haired females are running around Vegetaseii? I guess she rubbed his fur the wrong way.}. "I wasn't 'playing matchmaker' Vegeta, I merely wished to see you enjoying yourself with a female after." He trailed off to let his son fill in the blanks on his own.  
  
"After Jez?" Vegeta said, his voice hard. He stood up from the table. "After her, I have no desire to be within a 6000 mile radius of ANY female." For the first time in his life, he left the table without asking for the King's permission first.  
  
The other guests didn't seem to have noticed anything, but the King knew that they'd at least seen Vegeta leave. He sighed as he too rose from the table. "Please continue eating whilst I take care of some very important business."  
  
Most of the guests just took the King at his word and did as he said. Two others spoke to each other in very low voices.  
  
"Trouble between the King and the Prince?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*********  
  
*In the Grand Hall*  
  
"I'm so scared," Bulma said to herself sitting on the bench with her back to the beautiful piano. Her head was down in her hands and her beautiful blue hair was hiding her face. She'd been sitting there for the past few minutes. "I can't go back home.I can't."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
Bulma restrained a groan once she recognized the sexy voice of the Prince. "Just leave me alone," she said, her voice miserable and barely audible as she spoke through her fingers.  
  
Vegeta had been on his way to his room.until he'd remembered the haunting sounds of his mother's piano. He'd fought a long hard battle with himself, trying to keep away from it, but finally gave into the feeling. Of course, he found that girl sitting there. The one who'd made him look foolish. He only wished he'd worked independently on his Standard so that he could have had a real conversation with her. He cracked his knuckles one at a time loudly, as if preparing to do something that required great manual dexterity.  
  
Bulma looked up from the ground and peered at him from behind her hands. She tossed her blue hair back so that it was resting on her shoulders again and remained silent, waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Vegeta found his eyes riveted to her eyes, which reminded him think of blue fire.he wasn't sure why. Without realizing it, he was walking across the hall to her so that he was standing right next to the piano. He sensed her apprehension at his arrival and he turned to the piano and touched it hesitantly with a single gloved finger.  
  
Bulma watched him, bringing her hands away from her face. "Your.the King told me that this was your mother's piano."  
  
The Prince touched the keys experimentally, a little surprised to see that he wasn't feeling as choked up as he usually did when he was near pianos or at the mention of his mother. He understood 'mother's piano' and he nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "Yes. My mother's piano.she.died."  
  
The earth female found herself completely absorbed in this man as he apparently fought some kind of inner battle. "You loved her then?"  
  
Vegeta briskly slid the cover over the keys and looked into her eyes. "Yes," he hissed, his handsome face contorted by mixed emotions of hurt, pain, anger, and grief.  
  
His actions didn't frighten her. Bulma sighed wistfully, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I.wish my mother died."  
  
The Prince's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "What?" he asked, his pronunciation still a little off.  
  
Bulma smiled slightly. "Long story. Let's just say I'd be better off without a mother."  
  
Vegeta shrugged unconcernedly. His deep black eyes moved to her hair and he pointed a gloved finger at it. "Normal?" he asked, trying to get her to understand what he was asking.  
  
The young pianist stroked the shoulder-length strands. "My hair color? Nope, I'm just special I guess." She found the courage to point to the oddly hairy-looking brown belt she'd noticed earlier around the waists of many of the Saiyans. "Normal?"  
  
The Prince half-smiled at her understanding. "Yes, all Saiyan have." He tried to think of the word. "Tall?"  
  
{I'm thinking he means a tail,} Bulma thought, smiling. "You have a sexy smile," she said wondering if he knew what she was talking about.  
  
Vegeta looked thunderstruck. "What?" His face was feeling a little warm.  
  
"He thinks you're asking him to have sex with you."  
  
Bulma blushed slightly when she saw that the King was in the room with them. "I.I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. You merely expressed your opinion. It's not your fault he doesn't understand."  
  
Prince Vegeta had lost any sort of smile he may have had on his face once he'd heard his father. "What now?" he said angrily in Standard, his accent on 'what' still there.  
  
The King sighed wearily and answered his only offspring in their native language. "Son, I walked past here minutes ago and would have left you two in peace if I hadn't received a call from Freeza. He wants to talk to you."  
  
Vegeta's face seemed to cloud over. He tightened his fists angrily and answered back in the same language. "I have no real desire to talk with him at this moment."  
  
His father sighed again. "But you've got to tell him your decision soon." he trailed off. "Have you made one yet, Vegeta?"  
  
The younger ruler unconsciously sighed like his father. "No. I've given it a lot of thought and I still haven't decided yet," he said, not looking directly at the King.  
  
"I understand if you decided to go, son."  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I think I'll just be going." She got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wait," the King said, expertly switching to Standard. "Won't you stay another night? I'm afraid I'm not quite prepared to pay you or anything." He let his son know what was going on.  
  
"Tell her to stay," Vegeta said without thinking.  
  
His father raised his royal eyebrows in surprise. "Any particular reason why?"  
  
The younger Vegeta scowled angrily to hide his blush. "Hell no, Father! I have no interest in that female if that's what you're implying."  
  
The King chuckled and turned to Bulma and spoke in Standard. "My dear, both my son and myself would be delighted if you would stay with us another day.?"  
  
Bulma forced herself not to get caught in the Prince's gaze. "I'm most grateful, your Highness." Against her best judgement, she turned to Vegeta and smiled prettily. "Thank you." She left with a quiet grace.  
  
The King chuckled as he watched his son struggle to control his facial features. "See you in the morning son." He sobered quickly. "Make sure you have an answer for Freeza by tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta nodded curtly. "As you wish."  
  
***** *  
  
*In room 126, THE NEXT DAY*  
  
Bulma woke up at once and screamed at the top of her voice.or she would have if her throat wasn't so damn sore. She let out an outraged squawk instead as she felt someone sleeping beside her. She bounded out of the bed with ease and tore the covers from the unlucky trespasser. "Jim," she hissed, slamming a pillow into his face. "Get the fuck out of my bed you freak!" Bulma seized the piano teacher by the arm and jerked him out of the bed until his head hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Jim Ivories groaned as he woke up. "What on earth."  
  
"Not earth," Bulma said, going to get showered and dressed. "On Vegetaseii. Be ready to leave at 1400 hours Jim."  
  
*** ***  
  
*Outside of the training Rooms*  
  
Nappa groaned as the Prince laughed at his recount of the previous night's escapades. "Hey, pipe down would you Vegeta? For the sake of Devin, my damned head is fucking killing me!"  
  
"A weakness that comes from consumption of alcohol," Vegeta lectured. "What if we had an important battle to fight this morning Nappa? You'd be too incapacitated to be of any good to me."  
  
"Gimme a break will ya? It won't happen again," his guard grumbled, sipping from the small vial that Vegeta had given him.  
  
"I called Freeza," Vegeta said unexpectedly into the silence.  
  
Nappa opened his eyes enough to glance at his Prince's face before he closed them again. "You're shitting me."  
  
"No," Vegeta replied, a little surprised at himself. "I'm not." He narrowed his eyes a bit as he went on. "I decided that any training I receive under Freeza can only help me become a better warrior."  
  
"Good decision. I just hope you won't regret it." Nappa made a grunting noise as he felt his hangover begin to slowly dissipate.  
  
The Prince's face a small frown on it. He wasn't sure whether he had made the right choice, but he agreed with Nappa. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.  
  
"I must tell my father."  
  
****** ***  
  
*Outside of the Dining Hall, 1250*  
  
"Dear Ima, be my strength," Bulma muttered as she forced herself to walk into the dining room so that she could eat with the King and his young heir.  
  
".it is your decision and I give you my blessing in it," the King was saying in Saiyago as she walked in.  
  
Of course, Bulma didn't understand a word of what he said, so she merely cleared her throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.?"  
  
The older Vegeta looked away from his silent son and smiled as he saw the young pianist. "Good to see you. Did you sleep?"  
  
Bulma sat down across from them and raised her eyebrows at his question. "Yes of course."  
  
"How amusing." He explained himself once it was evident that Bulma didn't understand his little joke. "You see, we Saiyans don't sleep that often. Most of us don't need to that often once we reach 20. I merely found." he shrugged, at a loss for words.  
  
"Oh, I see." Bulma nodded her head solemnly at the King, as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. She looked next to the King and smiled at the prince. "Hi."  
  
He merely grunted at her and rose. "I believe I'm finished, Father. If you'll excuse me."  
  
"Didn't you want her to stay?"  
  
"That was yesterday," Vegeta replied, his face showing his irritation.  
  
"Sit son. I think we can learn from this woman." The King pointed to the empty chair beside him and waited as his offspring, slowly, and angrily took his seat. "My dear, please forgive us for leaving you out of the conversation."  
  
Bulma looked up from the plate full of food that she'd been devouring. "Pardon?"  
  
The King laughed. "You did not notice then? Well, I suppose it's just as well. Why don't you tell us something about yourself. It will help Vegeta learn Standard, and it will give us both something to do to pass the time."  
  
The earth female put down her eating utensil reluctantly and rested her arms on the table before her. "My name is Bulma, I come from earth. My family travels a lot because of my father's job; he runs several different companies and designs new technology for others." She paused and looked from the Prince, who looked as he was dying of boredom, to the King, who looked interested. "Must I say more?"  
  
"Yes, please. Why don't you tell us of some things you like to do?" he prompted her.  
  
Bulma sighed wearily, pushing her plate from her. "I have no real pleasures. I study languages, and try to learn something of different planets and their economies. I think that's all."  
  
The King glanced at his son, who was crossing his arms over his chest. "What about your love for music? How did you become a pianist?" he paused and his voice took on a saddened quality. "Did your mother teach you how to play?"  
  
The unladylike snort that came from the earthling made the Prince smirk for a fleeting moment. "My mother is." she trailed off as she tried to think of how to describe a person she didn't know. "I don't know how to describe her," she answered truthfully.  
  
"Don't know how?" the Prince echoed. "Why not?"  
  
"Excuse me, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta." Nappa waited for the King to acknowledge him.  
  
"Proceed Nappa."  
  
"Lord Freeza is on hold. He requests an audience with the Prince."  
  
"Fuck," the Prince muttered beneath his breath.  
  
His father heard him, but pretended that he did not. "Go ahead son."  
  
The King rose from the table. "Bulma.if you'll excuse us."  
  
Bulma rose, glad that her story had been interrupted. "Certainly. Farewell to you both, for I will be leaving shortly."  
  
The King looked surprised. "Oh yes. Allow me to fetch someone to pay you." He left promptly and Nappa followed him.  
  
The earth girl looked at the Prince, a question in her eyes. "Aren't you going to answer the call? From this Lord Freeza."  
  
The Prince looked at her oddly, not really understanding much of what she said. "No hurry," he said responding to Freeza's name, even as he stood. "It is so. I leave."  
  
"Sayonara, Prince. I enjoyed our time together."  
  
The dark Prince nodded curtly and left.  
  
And it was on that note that Bulma left the dining room. **** **** *Room #126, 1349*  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said as she took the money from the King's slave.  
  
The slave merely bowed quickly and left her alone again in her room. All her things were capsulated. She was ready to go. The pianist sighed wearily as she kicked the broken remains of her sunglasses into a corner. Today, she was dressed casually, in a pair of khaki shorts and a baby-T that read 'Foxy!' along with a pair of cute blue flip-flops to match. "Back home I must go," she said in a mockery of the monotone and odd way in which the King spoke Standard. {He'll have it down pat in a matter of months more than likely. He's not as dumb as he came across I'm thinking. Not that I like him or anything, way too dull, way too odd looking.}  
  
It only took her ten minutes to walk to the ship port, and she pretended she didn't notice the tall Saiyan lurking behind her at a distance. {No need to panic Bulma. He can't do anything to you.} She stood at Hangar D, right next to the ship and glanced at her watch. {1400 hours. He's late. Too bad, he got informed as to when to leave.} She glanced in the direction of the Saiyan, who she saw was Nappa.  
  
"Hey," he said in his easy to understand Standard.  
  
"Hey yourself," Bulma said back, getting ready to get on board.  
  
"The King just told me to make sure you got here safely, so I'll wait 'til you takeoff."  
  
"Right, whatever." She got on board, and flicked on a light. Expertly, she found the right switches to get the ship going. With a final glance down in the direction of Nappa, who she could just barely make out from the window, she pushed the takeoff button, and was on her way back home.  
  
*********** *******  
  
*ABOUT A WEEK AND A HALF LATER., on Earth, the Briefs Mansion*  
  
"So how was it?" Vanessa asked once her 'daughter' arrived home and found her in the study.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Bulma demanded, her eyes dry of tears.  
  
Vanessa slowly closed the novel she'd been reading and tossed it onto the couch beside her. "I know not of what you speak," she said slowly, watching the girl's face. She was surprised to see the hatred there.  
  
"Liar! Jim told me all about it and how I'm not really your daughter. How could you?" she said softly, feeling as if this woman-who she'd known as her mother for more than a decade-had betrayed her.  
  
"To protect the family name at first. Then just for my own satisfaction toward the end. Let's just say raising you has been an enlightening experience."  
  
Bulma frowned at her pseudo-mother. "And you would have let me go through life, thinking you are my real mother?"  
  
"That was the plan. You weren't supposed to find out," the older woman said, her face expressionless.  
  
"Well that plan's all shot to hell," Bulma said harshly. "So what happens now?"  
  
Vanessa smiled coldly at the young girl. "One of two things. You can either stay here and remain under the pretence that I am your mother, or you could go with your real mother, out on the streets." Her tone became thick with mockery as she said the second option.  
  
The fourteen year old didn't miss that. "Are those my options? Well, that's a relatively easy decision to make." She ran her fingers through her hair, then made a tiny wave in Vanessa's direction. "Good bye, and good riddance." Bulma made sure to keep her head up as she walked out of that room.  
  
*********** ******  
  
*Back on Vegetaseii.about Four days later*  
  
"And so it begins," Vegeta said to himself as he furtively watched his father watching him using the shiny surface of the ship in front of him . {The old man looks upset.I hope he doesn't get all mushy on me}. He shifted his weight onto his heels, the thought of that making him slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
The young monarch turned, ignoring his father and looked to Nappa, who was loping in his direction. "Nappa," he said, coolly acknowledging him.  
  
The older Saiyan stood a few inches from his long time friend. "Hey kid, don't let that ice lizard change you. I know I said some stuff about you being weak and all since you're.well, you know. But you're stronger than any Saiyan here and a lot smarter than most." He looked away from his friend as if it hurt him to say all this. "Don't ever stop training or getting smarter." He grinned and looked into Vegeta's impassive eyes again. "Besides, women like the strong genius type. I'd know."  
  
Vegeta guffawed. "Like hell you would, Nappa." He sobered quickly. "I'll remember what you said."  
  
The two looked at each other a moment before Nappa got on one knee and gave him the formal bow that was appropriate for the King. Vegeta glanced at his father, who he could tell was fighting some kind of inner battle against his emotions. He looked away from him again quickly before he affected his own emotions. "Rise Nappa." He waited as his friend got onto his feet and stood before him. He held out his hand and looked into Nappa's eyes as he shook the other man's hand soberly. "Watch after my father," he said in a low voice, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"As I looked after you," Nappa said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Only better." Vegeta released his friend's hand.  
  
Nappa nodded and saluted the Prince, then left to take care of the rest of his duties.  
  
It was down to the two Vegetas.and neither knew what to say at that moment.  
  
The King cleared his throat. "Son," he began in a voice full of raw emotion. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Son," he said in a more composed voice. "I wish you the best of luck in your training. Maybe you should heed Nappa's words. Vegetaseii will miss you.as I will."  
  
"And I will miss her and." Vegeta could not quite form the word in his mouth for a moment. "You" he finished, looking away from his father.  
  
Vegeta IV hid a small smile. {So he is not as similar to some of the unfeeling ones as I thought. A pity he can't yet appreciate that.} "Farewell my only son."  
  
Vegeta looked at his father, his face unreadable as he spoke. "You will.be careful while I am gone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Farewell then." The Prince turned on the heel of his white boots and opened his pod, getting in carefully. He sat down, and reached a gloved hand out to close the door, only to see his father watching him, a sad look on his face. Vegeta V paused slightly. "PRO REGE, LEGE, ET GREGE."  
  
"PRO REGE, LEGE, ET GREGE." His father repeated, a small smile on his face.  
  
And it was then that his only offspring closed the pod and took off to train under the great Lord Freeza.  
  
********* ***  
  
*Back on Earth, TIME four days ago.*  
  
"You're really leaving to go live with that poor trash?" Vanessa asked, as she watched Bulma pack.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The woman nodded coldly. "Just checking. Very well then, leave those clothes here since I'm the one who bought them."  
  
Bulma looked at the woman, an odd glint in her eyes. "You." She turned and stormed out of the room, searching into her father. She ran into him as he was trying up the stairs. "Dad," she said, grimacing as she remembered all the bullshit her 'mother' had told her about this quiet man. "I know about Vanessa. And my.my real mother."  
  
The scientist swayed slightly on his feet. "Melinda.who told you?"  
  
"That's not important. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."  
  
Dr. Briefs peered at his daughter through his eyeglasses. "But you can't! Where will you go? You're much too young to live on your own."  
  
Bulma felt tears come to her eyes and she quickly repressed the feeling. "I hope it doesn't come to that. Where's.my mother?"  
  
"She.was fired while you were gone." The man looked troubled as he brought this to her attention. "She wanted to see you, get to know you, but Vanessa said it-"  
  
"Don't talk about her! Fine, I'll find her on my own. Good bye, Father." She shook his hand brusquely and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," the older man said, reaching into his pocket. "Take this." He handed her a credit card. "You'll need it. Just use small amounts at a time though, because she might notice."  
  
Bulma hugged the man impulsively, knowing who he was referring to and how hard it was for him to against her. "Thank you."  
  
His young daughter left in a hurry, her blue hair flying behind her. She opened the front doors of what she used to consider her home and closed them behind her with a bang. She squinted her eyes as she looked out on her new home. Just across the way, she could see a little town. Before this day, she'd found no reason to look there.but now she could see just how many adjustments she was going to have to make to get used to life in poverty. "ALEA JACTA EST. We'll see what happens."  
  
She hid the credit card in her shoe and proceeded to walk toward the town of SUCIO, her new home. It was at this moment that Bulma became a new person, for better or for worse, the world would just have to put up with it since she wasn't going to put up with the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
So what'd you guys think? I love this fic! The next part should be a lot more interesting. It's going to give you a look into the lives of our two experiment subjects as they grow up.  
  
You know what to do: Read and review! Hey it rhymes! Anyway, here's a little help with the Latin and German phrases I had in the fic. I think I want to use phrases like those a lot, one because they're cool and two just because I can.  
  
PRO REGE, LEGE, ET GREGE(Latin)- For the King, the law, and the people  
  
ABSIT INVIDIA (Latin)-Let there be no ill will {between us}  
  
EWIG-WEIBLICHE (German)-Eternal Feminine (-ism) {I used this phrase.I don't know why. Because Bulma's weird, okay? LOL.}  
  
ALEA JACTA EST-the die is cast (It's up to chance/fate)  
  
*******All right, let's see.explanations. I guess I could do that through a character list.  
  
IMMORTALS  
  
Devin-Guardian of Vegetaseii; possesses a deep-seated dislike for the Saiyans. petty  
  
Ima-Guardian of Earth; is indifferent to the people of her planet. petty  
  
Fate-the woman in charge of the fates of all. Dislikes the two above, but goes along with the experiment.  
  
SAIYAN ROYALTY  
  
Vegeta IV-older Vegeta, current King of Vegetaseii, his mate died, has a son. Was raised by his mother.  
  
Vegeta V-younger Vegeta, current Prince of Vegetaseii, current trainee under Freeza. Mother died while he was young.  
  
Myna-Mother of Vegeta, origin unknown. Lover of music. Wife of Vegeta IV. Gentle, loving woman.  
  
BRIEFS FAMILY  
  
Vanessa Briefs-wife of the doctor. Human. Hates the poor and has general animosity for the world  
  
Dr. Briefs-husband of Vanessa. Human pushover. Kind scientist who had an affair with a maid, which produced Bulma, his daughter.  
  
Bulma A. Briefs-daughter of Vanessa and the doctor. Human. Currently without a home. Personality-will do anything to get what she wants  
  
MORON  
  
Jim Ivories-human. Married. Current status unknown. Piano teacher. Petty, selfish man.  
  
FRIEND OF VEGETA V  
  
Nappa-Saiyan. The Prince's bodyguard.in not so many words. Friend of the Prince, lover of women, loyal to the end.  
  
NIMERIAN!  
  
Lola-Nimerian/earthling. Shrewd Entrepreneur, lover of music/men/money/magic.  
  
MISUNDERSTOOD.OR A BAD GUY.YOU DECIDE  
  
Freeza- Lord of Planet Freeze. Ruthless villain, always on the lookout for a planet to conquer and a way to do it.  
  
**Okay, I've decided to give y'all a sneak peek of Part Two of UDC:  
  
Bulma tossed her hair behind her. "I'm afraid so, Clemens. I'm working for Buchanan. I'm one of his closest employees you might say," she said, smiling coldly at the stunned men watching her. She slowly leveled a gun to Clemens forehead and laughed when she saw him flinch slightly. "What's the matter Nick? Are you afraid to die?" ** ~*~*~*~* "You may have noticed Vegeta no Ouji that you are the only Saiyan in my little training camp," Freeza began, a look of pure glee on his face.  
  
Vegeta nodded, putting his hands behind his back so that the Ice-Jin wouldn't see him clenching his fist. "Yes, Lord Freeza."  
  
The Ice-Jin smirked. "For your test of loyalty.you will remove the very symbol of your Saiyan heritage, to prove to me that all ties you have to Vegetaseii, your father, and your people are naught in comparison to the loyalty you have to me."  
  
The Prince had somehow been able to control his facial features during the outrageous request. He wasn't quite sure what the lord was asking of him.but something told him he wouldn't like it once he found out.  
  
"Your tail, Prince. Dispose of it."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
****Well, that's about it. Now that you've read, will you, won't you, will you won't you, will you won't you leave a review? That's from some nursery rhyme whose name I can't remember right now. Okay, peace out peeps!  
  
~BULMA16/ WYCKED SRCSTC/AISU-SAMA/CAPTAIN ANNE RATHAM  
  
PS: NOTE TO READERS OF LTL: New Chapter coming soon! 


	2. Part Two

Many Thanks to those who reviewed Part one of UDC! I'm glad y'all enjoyed it. This chapter really starts to go into my favorite part of this fic: the B/V romance! (Yay!) Please Enjoy this update and don't forget to leave a review!  
  
PART TWO *~*~*~*~* *Planet Freeze, barracks, TIME 2300 hours. Vegeta: 19*  
  
"Lights out maggots!" Vegeta waited a moment for everyone to stop stirring in their beds before he flicked off the light. In two years, he'd been promoted, so now he had a company of his own. His father had given him some tips on how to keep troops loyal to you and you alone. 'Be fair, be firm, and be consistent' he'd said. Over the years, Vegeta had matured greatly and grown as both a leader and as a person. His father still had high hopes for him as King. His son had heeded his words and now had one of the best companies in Freeza's army.  
  
Of course, the negative side of this was that he had to see Freeza more and more often. The Officer stifled a yawn as he walked down the halls to find Lord Freeza. It'd been a long, hard day of training. He walked past the Medical Ward, where many of his soldiers were recovering after challenging their leader. He nodded slightly as a few waved at him good-naturedly, not holding a grudge against him for hospitalizing them. "Hey, you," he said to one of the doctors in the room.  
  
The orange frog looking creature ran over to him. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Where's Lord Freeza?" The proud Saiyan demanded.  
  
"I believe he said he'd be in the Control Room, sir."  
  
Vegeta walked away from the doctor, his face expressionless. {So Freeza's in the Central Control Room. That means he's either about to send us to another planet, or he's leaving.} He unconsciously hoped for the second. Freeza was not someone whose presence the future King of Vegetaseii enjoyed.which is understandable considering what an asshole the Ice-Jin was known to be. Vegeta scowled angrily as he turned the corner, nearly at the Control Room , tensing as he sensed a cold feeling nearby him.  
  
"Vegeta," a familiar voice said from behind him.  
  
Quickly turning his face into an inexpressive mask, Vegeta turned and bowed. "Lord Freeza."  
  
The Ice-Jin smirked. "Stand my boy. Tell me, what progress are your men making?"  
  
Vegeta rose slowly and kept himself from smirking as he lied. "None worth mentioning, my Lord."  
  
Freeza laughed softly, his eyes full of malice. "So not even you, the Prince of all Saiyans, can get those pathetic weaklings in line?"  
  
Vegeta mentally checked his anger, knowing that Freeza was toying with him, trying to make him mess up some how so that he'd lose his temper. "It would seem to be so, my Lord."  
  
"Very well. I'm afraid you and your men will have to miss out on the next purge." He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"I'm sure they will be disappointed, Lord Freeza," Vegeta replied automatically, trying to keep the utter loathing he possessed for this creature out of his voice.  
  
"Ah, but are you disappointed my boy?" The clever ruler asked as he watched the Prince closely.  
  
Vegeta cursed inwardly as Freeza seemed to be picking up on his deception. "Of course, my Lord."  
  
"I wonder. If I hadn't already tested your loyalty Prince, I would worry about you."  
  
The warning and thinly veiled threat weren't lost to Vegeta in that soft voice. He chose to say nothing.  
  
"That'll be all, Vegeta," Freeza said, dismissing him.  
  
Vegeta bowed and took his leave. **** ** *2330, in Vegeta's quarters, Planet Freeze*  
  
"I have no time for such foolery! I have more important things to think about," Vegeta said angrily to his father over the visual phone.  
  
"Looking for a mate is NOT something you should brush off so lightly son. Your time to become King is sooner than you think, and you need a mate to rule with you," the King said lightly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed in realization. "Father, are you-"  
  
Vegeta IV held up a hand to silence his son. "I'm fine for now, son. Who's to say I will stay that way though?"  
  
"Don't fucking say that!"  
  
His father laughed at his son. "Don't worry about it, boy. You have more important things to think about, don't you? Farewell." And he cut his end of the connection off.  
  
The Officer cursed at his father's throwing his words in his face. {Since when has he been unwell?} He thought about what his father had been saying. Another one of his parents dead. {He'd better live} Vegeta growled, hanging up his end of the line and preparing his agenda for the next day.  
  
***** *****  
  
*On Earth, SUCIO. Bulma: 16*  
  
"Faster go, faster!" He yelled, adrenaline beginning to excite him.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Bulma said, panting as she and her companion ran from the two policemen chasing them. "This way!" she shouted in English and pointing to a stone building so that the policemen could understand her. "We split up," she said quickly in Standard.  
  
"When?" he shouted to her in Standard.  
  
"Now!" The two ran in separate directions, temporarily confusing the police, who quickly split up to go after the two thieves.  
  
Bulma laughed as she felt the wind tearing through her blonde wig, and finally tugging it off of her head and blowing it somewhere behind her. From the squawk she heard behind her, it hit the policeman pursuing her.{Good thing I always wear two. Now for step two}. "ENHALLAH YUILA RES!" She yelled to her partner as she turned a corner.  
  
Most of the other people in the village ignored the scene. They were used to this kind of thing going on. They weren't going to help the police though, since they worked for the government, and the government in their minds represented evil.  
  
Bulma turned another corner and grabbed the long black cloak an elderly woman threw her and put it on. The policeman was beginning to slow down. {Good,} she thought, turning another corner and slipping into a crowd of others in similar black robes.  
  
The exhausted policeman cursed as he lost her among the crowd of similarly dressed figures. "Mark my words you brats! We'll get you both." He turned and walked away with his partner.  
  
Bulma laughed softly as someone in a matching black robe nudged her with an elbow. "So you got away, did you?"  
  
Aaron nodded his head. "Yeah. Good thing you got those two old to gals help us out. But Angelique," he said, sounding confused. "Just how did you know that these people would be here?"  
  
She pulled him after her as she walked into a nearby store, where they discarded the cloaks. "I organized it earlier. It's just a bunch of our people paying me back some favors."  
  
"Resourceful," Aaron commented.  
  
Bulma winked at him as she took off her back-up red wig and took off the boy's clothing she was wearing over her raggedy 'urchin dress' as she called it. "How do I look?"  
  
Aaron took off his outer garments, which made him look as if he too would fit into the poverty-stricken town. Underneath, he wore his real clothes: those of someone who lived amongst wealth. "Beautiful."  
  
"Ha," Bulma said as she pulled out a small vial and rubbed streaks of what looked like dirt through her hair and all over her face and body. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait," her partner said, looking to see if anyone in the almost vacant shop was watching them. No one appeared to be. "You still got 'em?" he asked switching to Standard since the poor here did not speak it.  
  
The female's eyes glittered. "What are you referring to, the diamonds we just stole from that rotten bastard Maloney, or the heat?"  
  
"The heat."  
  
She lifted her dress a little to show him the twin pistols secured around her leg.  
  
"How the Hell did you run with those there?" he asked her, holding the door open for her.  
  
"I'm just talented like that I guess."  
  
****** ******  
  
*Maloney's Warehouse, Unit #34*  
  
"Just how much did we gain with that Buckling deal?" Maloney asked in his cold voice, blowing a ring of smoke above his head.  
  
Thad grinned. "About 3 million boss."  
  
"Good. And uh.what about Operation Let down?"  
  
"We ousted the Buchanan Bastard 5 mil."  
  
Maloney laughed uproariously. "You don't say? He'll probably send that urchin bitch messenger of his over here any minute now."  
  
Morrison rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know boss, there's something about that broad."  
  
Thad scoffed at the older man. "For Ima's sake, Morrison, the girl is nothing to worry about."  
  
The boss glanced at Morrison. "What do you think is up with her.is she supposed to be some kind of threat?"  
  
"I don't know about that," the experienced mobster said slowly. "But there's something about her that seems oddly familiar. I think she's related to the Buchanan boy."  
  
Patrick Maloney rolled his eyes and then checked his daily report. "They look nothing alike. Stop thinking and start counting money you two. I've got a new deal in mind. The PUERCANS are sending a shipment of gold to Huntsville. If we can intercept that-"  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting anything important," a sarcastic voice said from the doorway. Behind him was a figure in rags and a taller figure, who seemed to radiate assuredness from every pore of his being.  
  
"It's that girl," Morrison said lowly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Thad asked the taller boy, standing up quickly.  
  
"No one of consequence. You needn't worry about that girl. She's merely here to relay your message." The man said, indicating the dirty girl standing beside him now.  
  
"My master sent me to inform you that someone robbed him of 5 million," the girl said in a meek voice.  
  
Maloney finally spoke up, looking up from his daily report that he'd received moments ago. "Really? Well I just read that someone stole 5.4 million in diamonds from my Jewelry Store," he rasped angrily.  
  
Morrison and Thad scowled angrily at them. "I bet your 'master' had a hand in that."  
  
The male messenger glanced at the female who shook her head ever so slightly. "I don't think so," he said finally, looking back to the others in the room.  
  
"Well I do. Tell your master that he owes me my diamonds since I didn't have anything to do with your master's loss," Maloney said, lighting another cigarette blowing a ring of smoke in their direction.  
  
"I think you'd just better give us the fucking money you stole," the urchin girl said suddenly in a steely voice, her once shy, and humble persona gone in an instant and replaced by that of a shrewd business woman..  
  
The three men looked at each other and laughed. "And why would we do that, my dear?"  
  
In the blink of an eye the urchin girl had whipped out two guns from only Ima knows where and pointed them at the boss. "Because I'm about to blast each of you another fucking asshole," she said, a cold calculating smile on her dirty face.  
  
"Oh shit," Thad cursed, dropping the stack of money he'd been bundling in one hand.  
  
"We've just been given the royal fucking treatment," Morrison said, holding his hands over his head.  
  
"Shut up!" Patrick screamed at them, his eyes never leaving those of the girl. "You know what Morrison? I think you're right. This bitch does look a lot like the Buchanan bastard."  
  
Aaron, the male messenger, burst into laughter. "These guys are pretty quick aren't they?" He bowed mockingly to them. "Congratulations gentlemen, you are the first and last to figure that out."  
  
"Figure what out?" Thad asked, holding his hands up.  
  
"I'm Brandon Buchanan," the girl said, taking the safety off the guns never losing eye contact with Maloney.  
  
"But how?" Thad asked in wonderment.  
  
Bulma handed a gun to Aaron for a moment and put a white piece of plastic under her tongue. "Good afternoon Maloney. This is Brandon Buchanan," she said, using the infamous sentence structure of Brandon in his equally well- known aristocratic tones.  
  
"Oh shit! That's the voice! She's him!"  
  
Maloney had a sick sort of grin on his face as he watched the female's facial features remain frozen through it all. "My dear, I'd be more than happy to reimburse you for all of the money you lost.and I won't even ask you for the diamonds back."  
  
"How kind of you Maloney," the voice of Brandon Buchanan chuckled. Bulma took the piece of plastic out of her mouth and took the gun back from her silent partner. "But you know what they say about dogs. You let them have a taste of something forbidden once, and they'll want it for always." She was still smiling as she squeezed the trigger 5 times and killed Patrick Maloney.  
  
"And you two," she said pausing as she waited for Maloney's body to finally hit the floor. "I pity you. You never knew what you were up against. Didn't suspect that there was someone out there like me. But ignorance is no excuse." She shot each one once between the eyes. 'Brandon Buchanan' glanced at Aaron, who was checking to make sure their exit was all clear. "Are we clear?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, stepping outside of the storage unit and into the parking lot, which was illuminated by the setting sun  
  
Bulma put her guns back in their customary place and walked after him.  
  
******** ********  
  
*Earth, SUCIO, Bulma's house*  
  
"I still wonder why you stay here," Aaron said shuddering as he looked around at the other mud huts. "You have so much money. You should come live with me in the city."  
  
Bulma removed the binding around her breasts and winced when she saw the lines produced by the tightly pulled cloth. She dressed in a plain black dress that a villager would wear and stepped out from behind the screen. "Turn around Aaron." He obediently turned to look at her, a question in his eyes. "What are you trying to ask me?" she said slowly, tying up her clean hair so that it looked like a bob.  
  
He shrugged. "I was only asking you to move out of this dirty town. You belong in the city. You're too sophisticated for a place like this."  
  
"Sophisticated," Bulma echoed, her face expressionless as the word took her back to a time when she wasn't a criminal when she had people who loved her. "Am I a cold bitch?" she asked for no apparent reason, turning from him so that the pain her eyes would not be visible to him.  
  
Aaron laughed softly, his dark eyes shining slightly. "Some might say so."  
  
She looked over to him. "Would you?"  
  
The rich young man shook his head soberly. "No, I just think you're misunderstood."  
  
"The story of my life." Bulma allowed a small smile to rest on her features. "Shouldn't you head back home before someone notices.?"  
  
Aaron yawned. "Yeah probably. I'll just tell them I had to stay late for work."  
  
The blue-eyed vixen chuckled. "I still can't believe they fell for that."  
  
"You expect my parents to believe that I could be associated, with thugs, mobsters, and riffraff like you?" He asked her in mock outrage.  
  
"I suppose not. Until tomorrow then."  
  
"Same thing planned for tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
******** ****  
  
*On Planet Freeze, training arena, the next day TIME; late afternoon*  
  
"All right you vermin, begin Training Exercise #3."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Vegeta walked down the rows of men, correcting those who made mistakes and nodding at those who were doing it right. He'd taken a chance yesterday when he'd lied to Freeza. He didn't want his men involved in any purges yet. They were strong.considering that they were not Saiyan, but they were nowhere near strong enough to beat Freeza. They didn't know yet that this was their leader's ultimate mission for them. Vegeta was careful to voice no opinions about the Ice-Jin, even when asked. But he'd heard the whispered complaints among his men about the lord's cruelty. He knew that if he was to say to them that they were going to take the powerful lord on that very minute, all of his men would be behind him.  
  
Some days, he left the training of the troops to the strongest one there, so he could get some intense training of his own done. He sometimes wished he could spend all day training like his men could.but there were certain advantages to being in a higher position.and disadvantages to being a soldier.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Mind your mouth maggot," the company head growled at Vegeta.  
  
The Prince scowled angrily at the ground as he continued to do his pushups without swearing.  
  
"You think you're tough shit don't you? How would you like if I took you down a peg or two boy?" the man sneered at Vegeta, his breath smelling of onions as he bent down to say this so that only the young Saiyan could hear.  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. The company head had it out for him since the beginning. "I don't think you could." He added a word as an afterthought, saying it scornfully. "Sir."  
  
The man growled angrily. "Get up you monkey! I'm going to teach you a tough lesson, so make sure you pay attention." He yanked a whip from out of his belt loops and cracked it in the air in front of Vegeta's face. The Saiyan didn't even flinch.  
  
"What's going on here?" a cold voice asked.  
  
All the other soldiers in the room quieted and came to attention as Lord Freeza landed next to the company head, his back to Vegeta.  
  
"Lord Freeza, this upstart challenged me and I was about to punish him for it."  
  
Freeza glanced at the Saiyan, and a smile cam to his face. "Ah, the Prince of all Saiyans. Do you need to be punished for something, Vegeta?"  
  
The Saiyan's young face was filled with rage. "I did nothing wrong! This fucker here tried to start something."  
  
Freeza narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan and shook his head sadly. "Now, now Vegeta. That's no way to refer to your superiors. I don't know how they do things on Vegetaseii, but insulting someone superior to you here on this planet is a punishable offense."  
  
The Company Head snickered. "Shall I lay this into him, My Lord?" he asked, holding out the whip.  
  
The Ice-Jin glanced at the whip for a moment before holding his hand out. "I will." He took it from the disappointed man. "But first." he shot a ki blast through the company head and moved out of the way as the dead body fell toward him. He smiled coldly at the stunned Saiyan. "Now, Prince Vegeta, let's get this over with."  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Vegeta could still feel the stinging sensation of the whip and could hear the crack as it hit him again and again. He'd stayed conscious through it all-he didn't know how but he suspected Freeza was doing this mostly to leave permanent marks and to humiliate him. To show him who was stronger and who was in charge of his fate.  
  
"Sire," one of his soldiers said again.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his reverie. "What is it private?"  
  
"Exercise #3 is completed, sir."  
  
The Saiyan nodded. "Continue on with #4."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
****** ***  
  
*Planet Freeze, 2 hours later, training area*  
  
"All right ladies, I'm giving you two whole hours to do what you want before Lights Out."  
  
Vegeta left before he had to look at the surprise on anyone's face. More and more, he was beginning to desire the power to beat the powerful Lord Freeza. "But how?" he mused to himself, going into one of the private training rooms and closing the door. {The only way to beat him is if I become a Super Saiyan.} The Prince scowled angrily to himself; he hadn't quite figured out how to do that yet but he was sure he was very close. He knew it had something to do with feelings though. {Interesting.I suppose I'm plagued by those, so I must be halfway there} he thought, a wry smile on his face. {If I could just build up my anger and turn it into energy.}.  
  
So he tried it, he thought of his father's ailing condition, the humiliation he'd received in front of his old company, his hatred of what Freeza stood for, the Ginyu Force, his mother's death. His power level soared higher than it'd ever been, and for a second, Vegeta could sense himself at the brink of something.but he quickly lost grip of it. "Shit!" he cursed, powering down for a moment. {What else can I use.} His eyes narrowed. He had just the thing in mind.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"You may have noticed Vegeta no Ouji that you are the only Saiyan in my little training camp," Freeza began, a look of pure glee on his face.  
  
Vegeta nodded, putting his hands behind his back so that the Ice-Jin wouldn't see him clenching his fists. "Yes, Lord Freeza."  
  
The Ice-Jin smirked. "For your test of loyalty.you will remove the very symbol of your Saiyan heritage, to prove to me that all ties you have to Vegetaseii, your father, and your people are naught in comparison to the loyalty you have to me."  
  
The Prince had somehow been able to control his facial features during the outrageous request. He wasn't quite sure what the lord was asking of him.but something told him he wouldn't like it once he found out.  
  
"Your tail, Prince. Dispose of it."  
  
Vegeta's hands immediately went to his tail and he held it at its base. He made sure his eyes were locked on Freeza as he removed the limb in one quick pull, so that he'd associate the pain, and anger with the lizard like creature. He tossed it to the ground. "I have proved my loyalty, my Lord. Now, am I an officer?" Vegeta asked, his voice full of barely controlled rage.  
  
Freeza's face was hard to read. He hadn't expected the proud Prince to comply with his demand. But now that he had. "Yes, my impatient Prince. You have proven your loyalty to me."  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegeta exclaimed as he powered up, turning his rage into energy. He brought his energy up until he sensed the brink again, and then pushed himself past it. His hair flashed blonde, his eyes appeared turquoise. He could go no further. He laughed uproariously as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Eureka," he said, quoting his new grammar tutor. The blonde Saiyan in the mirror smiled back at him. "It's just going to be our little secret," he chuckled, powering down. {Now that I'm a SSJ, I can easily defeat Freeza. But I will wait for the right moment.}.  
  
The Prince of all Saiyans walked out of the training room: his smirk larger than usual.  
  
***** ***  
  
*Earth, Outside of SUCIO. TIME; five days later*  
  
"Lady Buchanan! So nice to see you! Please come in," Antoine Courtier gushed, opening the front door.  
  
Angelique smiled graciously. "Why thank you sir," she said in her beautifully cultured voice, picking up her elegant dress as she came up the step into the house. "I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by."  
  
Antoine's eyes shone brightly as he soaked in the beautiful girl's appearance.{She is here! She must still be interested in my son then.}  
  
Angelique Buchanan gasped dramatically as she took in her surroundings, especially the stained glass windows, the antique china and the beautifully done skylight. "My word good sir! It has been so long that I've forgotten the beauty of this home!" She smiled at Antoine. "May I speak to Aaron, sir?"  
  
"Yes! Just a moment my dear." The good-hearted father showed her to the living room and trotted up the stairs to find his son.  
  
As soon as he left, Bulma sighed deeply and rolled her eyes as she caught sight of herself in the glass coffee-table. {I am a lady for now. How very boring. I must admit, I make quite a stunning blond. But this damn dye takes forever to get out} she thought, a scowl on her face as she pushed the ringlets back from her face. Her dress was beautiful to put it simply. Simply fantastic to put it even better. It was a light blue, which set off the blonde color of her hair and the green of her eyes. {These contacts are actually quite useful. They make my eyes wide and soulful.all the better to fool poor Antoine with.} She chuckled as she attempted to imagine what Aaron's father would do if he knew what she and her son did during their time. She pictured herself, in the character of Angelique, telling him. 'Well, in my free time sir, when I'm not crocheting or feeding the homeless, I am a black market trader, thief, mob boss, and assassin. Only in my free time, mind you.'  
  
"Angelique," Aaron said as he loped down the stairs. For his father's benefit he bowed to her and kissed her hand. "How good of you to stop by." He hid a grin as he saw Bulma fighting to keep herself from cursing.  
  
She gave him a curtsey. "How good of you to see me, even though I come unannounced." She gave him a look as she straightened up.  
  
Aaron could feel his father's eyes on him as he spoke to Angelique. "Would you care to walk around the grounds?"  
  
The blond giggled attractively. "Only if you'll come with me sir. I'm afraid I'd get lost on my own." She took his arm and let him lead her outside and away from the house. As soon as they were out of earshot, Bulma cursed. "Ima, Aaron! I don't ever want to have to do that again."  
  
The boy laughed. "You said you wanted to see for yourself what it's like."  
  
Her eyes darkened. "I know what it's like to be rich."  
  
Aaron changed the subject once he saw that look on her face. "So, just how are we going to store the money you have now?"  
  
Bulma looked out to the gardens. "I've taken care of it. Damn it," she cursed as her dress got caught on a rose bush. She yanked it fiercely, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Here, let me." He reached down and freed the material, from the bush first and then taking her hand and moving the dress away from the offending plant. He looked up at her, his black eyes glittering in the afternoon sun. "Better?"  
  
Bulma nodded curtly. "Now, as I was going to say before your rose bush attacked me." she trailed off as she noticed what her long time partner was doing. "Aaron.what are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
He cupped her face in his hands. "You are so beautiful."  
  
"Aaron, no," she said weakly, as she felt his body against hers.  
  
He smiled roguishly, that smile that almost always worked when he wanted to go back for something that'd caught his eye as they were fleeing from the crime scene. "Are you afraid? My pillar of strength." he kissed her gently and Bulma didn't protest, closing her eyes in anticipation of another kiss. "Angelique," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes. "No, it's all a lie." She pulled away from him and looked across the fields to the houses in the distance.  
  
"What's a lie?" he demanded.  
  
She bit her lip to keep from telling him the truth. "Everything is a lie. I am. You are..."  
  
When she turned to him again, her face was the cold mask that was so often seen behind a cocked pistol, or leading groups of burly men his father's age in illegal activities. Aaron sighed, and lay down in the field, putting his hands beneath his head. "Even lies can become truth at times. Just as sometimes the truth can be lies."  
  
"True lies. The words of a philosopher," Bulma said, softly to the man who knew her only as Angelique. She sat down next to him gazed off in the distance, letting her eyes take in the natural beauty around her as she tried to calm herself down. "Aaron, do you remember the day you first met me?"  
  
The rebellious youth laughed, his dark eyes full of merriment. "How could I forget."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
He was bored again. It was becoming routine. He woke up, he was tutored in his subjects, and for the rest of the day, he stayed in his home: bored to the brink of insanity. He figured a walk through SUCIO might produce adventures of some kind.  
  
Aaron Courtier walked the streets of SUCIO in his fine clothes. A perfect target for Bulma, who knew someone dressed as he was would probably have money in his pockets. She smirked as she pressed herself against the side of a building and waited for him to get near. Once he was close enough, she stepped out so that they collided.  
  
"Ow!" she cried as she bounced off his chest and hit the pavement. That exclamation hadn't been faked. She'd thought the gentleman would have caught her.  
  
The young man raised his dark brows at her, a look of dry amusement on his face. "Had a bit of a spill did you? A pity." He stepped over her and continued walking.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open for a minute. She got onto her feet quickly and planted herself in front of Aaron's path, her hands on her hips, and a ferocious scowl on her face. "How dare you push me aside as if I am nothing more than garbage beneath your feet you rich bastard!"  
  
The well-off lad was dumbstruck. {A SUCIAN speaking Standard? That's unheard of!} He bowed formally to the seething, angry female with her pretty young face hidden beneath the dirt of SUCIO'S streets. "So sorry if I offended you my dear girl. May I ask why you are able speak Standard?"  
  
Bulma folded her lips together once she realized her mistake and walked off with out saying another word.  
  
Aaron went after her, not caring what it looked like to onlookers. "Hey wait!" He finally caught up to her and held her arms so that she was facing him. "Tell me," he said, his tone low and almost pleading.  
  
The expert thief found herself relaxing her tensed muscles as she sensed something from this boy that made him like her. Desperation. A tool she could use to control him. {Excellent}. She nodded her head ever so slightly. "You're hired."  
  
Aaron let her go, a look of surprise on his face. "What?"  
  
"I said," Bulma began, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're hired. You can't start until I try you out though."  
  
The cultured lad laughed incredulously. "I say, I have no idea as to what you're going on about."  
  
"I'm about to become a business woman.I mean, I'm about to start my own organized crime ring and I can see how you would be useful to me." She crossed her arms and looked at him solemnly, her blue eyes unreadable even then.  
  
"An organized crime ring," Aaron repeated, his tone full of disbelief. "You've got to be shitting me."  
  
"I shit you not," Bulma replied, her face somber. "I am the boss, and you will be the equivalent of my second."  
  
The youth laughed softly to himself. He'd left home looking for something to pull him out of the dreary monotony of his daily life, and he'd found it. {But am I willing to defile my image as a respected citizen of RICA so that I can entertain myself.}. He stuck his hands into his pockets and grinned. "So, when do I start?"  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Bulma sighed softly, sitting up. "I must go. It is time for my lesson."  
  
Aaron quickly got to his feet and helped her to stand. "Come then, let me take you back to the house then."  
  
The mob boss nodded in acceptance and let him lead her there, her mind on other things. "Now that we've taken care of Maloney, we have to only keep our eyes open for Clemens. I believe he's planning on making a hit on Mr. Buchanan tomorrow."  
  
Aaron frowned as they got down to business. "Angelique, you will be careful.won't you?"  
  
Bulma sniffed arrogantly. "As careful as always. Besides," she said, a devious grin on her face. "The fool hired Claudia to make the hit for him."  
  
The lad rolled his eyes at the mention of the wildly sarcastic female. "I still want you to take heed. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you," he said, just as he did every time she went off alone.  
  
And as always, Bulma merely smiled teasingly at him. "I'm not some child playing silly games. I can take care of myself." She paused as they came nearer to the house, causing her second to stop with her. Unlike each time they went through this speech, Bulma added something else. "If I need you.I will contact you."  
  
Aaron nodded gravely, his stormy black eyes full of understanding.  
  
Bulma smiled slightly to herself upon seeing this in him. {I guess the boy worked out after all,} she thought, taking his arm as he escorted her inside.  
  
****** ****  
  
*Earth, SUCIO *  
  
"Spucatum tauri," Bulma grumbled as her tutor went on about the grandeur of the rich and powerful Vanessa Briefs.  
  
The girl-who was actually about the same age as her pupil-raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"  
  
The mob boss grinned innocently. "I said nothing."  
  
Chichi huffed. "Angelique, I know you don't like social studies but could you at least pretend to for about 3 minutes?"  
  
The blue haired beauty scowled at the girl in annoyance. "For Ima's sake Chi, the main reason why I pay you is to teach me what you're learning in school so I don't have to go there and listen to this kind of crap."  
  
The tutor sighed. "You need to know some of these things before you can get your GED Angelique."  
  
"Like what," Bulma challenged, her blue-green eyes full of anger.  
  
Chichi closed her Social Studies book and frowned herself. "You need to know that no matter how much you hate the Briefs', that society loves them because they represent everything everyone wants."  
  
"How the fuck is that pertinent!?" Bulma demanded, standing in her anger.  
  
"Well," Chi began, putting her social studies books away. "That's why there is so much hatred between our class and theirs. That's why the police, who are easily bought, are determined to make our lives miserable."  
  
Bulma sat down again, her anger subdued.  
  
The raven haired chit sighed as she pulled out her trigonometry book. "Now it's your turn to teach me."  
  
Angelique smiled as she took the book from the unlucky girl. "Couldn't your boyfriend help you with this?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Chichi blushed. "You know that Goku isn't good at math."  
  
"I guess it's left to me then. Now, trigonometry is really quite simple if you keep certain principles in mind at all times."  
  
******* *****  
  
*Planet Freeze, TIME days later*  
  
"Kisama," Vegeta growled his pet name for Ginyu under his breath when he saw the man walking past him.  
  
The shape-shifter stopped and laughed as he saw the disgusted look on Vegeta's face. "Well, well, well: if it isn't Prince Vegeta. I haven't seen you around lately."  
  
"Luckily for you." The Saiyan smirked when he saw the unease on Captain Ginyu's face. He fed on the fear there, using it against the bigger man. "You remember the day I killed Recoome?" He paused and let his words sink in for a moment before he went on. "I bet you didn't know that he begged for mercy before he died."  
  
The Captain's purple face darkened in his outrage. "You shit-faced monkey, you're going to regret that--"  
  
"Is there a problem, Ginyu?"  
  
Freeza's arrival quickly sobered both men, who bowed respectfully to the Ice-Jin until he allowed them to relax. "Master Freeza, this monkey boy here had the nerve to insult me," Captain Ginyu protested.  
  
Freeza's cold eyes moved to Vegeta, who stood in silence. "Is that true, Vegeta?"  
  
His officer nodded his head curtly. "Yes, Lord Freeza."  
  
The lizard-like creature moved his eyes back to the purple man before him. "Are you trying to tell me Captain, that you can't hold up your own end against this 'boy' as you call him? Are you saying you need me to hold your hand and protect you from him? Do I need to demote you Ginyu?" Freeza said softly, his voice full of disgust.  
  
"No, no sire!" the warrior denied vehemently, his anger toward the smirking Saiyan growing. "I just thought he'd earned punishment for speaking disrespectfully to a superior officer."  
  
"Superior officer," Freeza repeated, his voice full of amusement. "His only superior now is myself Ginyu. If anything, you should be the one receiving punishment for insulting him."  
  
Vegeta's face held none of the surprise he was feeling at that moment. {Since when have I been a First Class Officer} he thought to himself, remaining expressionless. He tensed ever so slightly when he felt Freeza's gaze on him.  
  
"Well? What say you Vegeta? Is he to be punished or not?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Ginyu who was nearly pink in his shock and mortification. The newly appointed First Class Officer cleared his throat as he looked upon his superior. "I've decided that he won't be punished this time Lord Freeza."  
  
The Ice-Jin chuckled slightly as he realized the significance of this decision. "Ah yes, very well then, Vegeta. Ginyu, you are dismissed."  
  
Ginyu saluted the Ice-Jin, and then left, his eyes full of confusion, anger, and gratitude.  
  
The Prince of all Saiyans wasn't sure as to what to say, so he bowed. "Permission to carry on with my duties, Lord Freeza."  
  
"Granted." The Ice-Jin coolly watched the young Saiyan leave, his eyes full of something unclear.  
  
***** ****  
  
*Planet Freeze, Barracks*  
  
"First Class Officer," one of his troops said incredulously. "Wow."  
  
His strongest fighter steeped forward and looked on his teacher solemnly. "Will you be leaving us tomorrow for a better company, sire?"  
  
The other troops held their breaths as they realized that Brendan was right. The usual course of action of a newly promoted officer was to ditch his old company and get a more experienced one.  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he finished writing up his agenda for the next day. Once done, and looked at every man in the room with his fathomless black eyes his expression unreadable. The silence in the room was deafening to everyone in the room but him, so he let it drag on for a few more seconds as he signed his name and put the date on the Agenda. He stood up and walked to the doorway. "Lights out clowns." He flicked the light off and waited for all movement to cease in the dark soldiers' barracks. "Be ready for a long hard day tomorrow ladies, my promotion just makes my training even more difficult."  
  
Vegeta hid a smirk as he heard the cheering from his soldiers as he walked to his quarters.  
  
**** **  
  
*Planet Freeze, Officer quarters*  
  
"Promoted, huh? Congratulations." The King grinned at his son, pride in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Thanks.but don't you think it's strange, Father? That Freeza would put me on the same level as Zarbon when he's only known me for a short amount of time?"  
  
Vegeta IV rubbed his facial hair pensively. "Well.perhaps it's because you are so good."  
  
"I won't argue with that fact, but still.he only puts people in that position that he favors."  
  
His father sighed. "Does it matter son?"  
  
"I suppose not," Vegeta admitted hesitantly, removing his armor and gloves. "I should be done with my training soon."  
  
King Vegeta IV nodded his head solemnly, looking at his son on the screen before him. "Yes. And then you will come back." he trailed off but his son knew that he would have said 'to take my place as King'.  
  
"I have no woman yet," Vegeta said, a last hope he had to prolong the time it'd take for his father's demise.  
  
His father knew this. "You needn't attain a mate until later, Vegeta. Besides, you're a little too busy with your training to be chasing after the fairer sex," he chuckled.  
  
The First Class Officer nodded soberly. "I suppose that's true."  
  
"How are your lessons going? Have you got your Standard down pretty well?"  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Well enough to understand you old man."  
  
The King nodded at his son's sense of humor. "You're turning out better than I'd hoped. You'll make an excellent King if you keep up with your training and learning."  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to protest his father's constant talking about the day he would take over the throne, when his scouter indicated that he was receiving a summons from Lord Freeza. "I must go."  
  
"Until the next time we see each other, Son."  
  
******** *******  
  
*Planet Freeze, Freeza's Quarters TIME five minutes later*  
  
Vegeta's face paled slightly. "Leaving the planet?" he repeated in disbelief. His thoughts brought him all kinds of reasons for this. Freeza might be having him killed, sending him home, or worse.he could be making him an off-world diplomat. {He knows.but how could he have.}.  
  
Lord Freeza's wineglass paused in midair before going to his parted dark lips. "Yes, my Prince. I've decided that you are going to be work alongside of Zarbon in a few days time. You two will act as 'Peace Officers', in the sense that you will bring peace to rebel planets and star systems." He set the glass down. "Do you understand what I'm telling you Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Freeza, but I'd like to know why you chose me of all people sire."  
  
The white creature laughed softly. "Ah, Vegeta. You are the only one who dares to question my orders, but I put up with it because I need you. I chose you because you and Zarbon are clearly my two strongest fighters and because I want these rebellions taken care of quickly." He sipped more blood red liquid from his glass and then raised his burning orbs back up to the Saiyan. "You're dismissed 'Vegeta-sama'".  
  
****** *****  
  
*On Planet Freeze, Pod Station, TIME a week later*  
  
"So the Prince finally left, did he?"  
  
The orange creature in-charge of keeping up with what ships came and left and what times, checked his chart. "Yeah. About five hours ago."  
  
"That lucky monkey."  
  
******* **  
  
*Earth, Tomoe Apartments, PUEBLO, TIME a year later*  
  
"This just in: in a recent shooting 17 ½ miles away from SUCIA, 27 were wounded and 14 were killed including a promising youth from the Courtier family, young Aaron Alexander Courtier. The two parties involved in the shooting are suspected to be the Buchanan Blade-runners and the Clemens Sharks.neither Brandon Buchanan nor Nicholas Clemens could be found for questioning or to be arrested. In other news."  
  
Bulma turned the television off and angrily threw the remote control through the screen. She stared sullenly at her TV as it burst into flames. "This wasn't supposed to fucking happen," she said aloud to no one. She picked up her capsules which contained everything she really needed to keep her business going. {Aaron would have wanted me to go on: to keep things going}. She slammed the door behind her, her eyes tearing up a bit because of memories or the smoke.she wasn't sure which.  
  
The female didn't bother signing out. In about--she glanced at her watch--8 minutes, the complex was going to blow up anyway; to get rid of any evidence she may have inadvertently left behind for the cops to find. Bulma slipped her black sunglasses on and brought her head up as she strolled purposefully to her black Porsche. Life had been good to her. She'd never lost a person, or came up on the bad end of deals.until this morning.  
  
"Damn that bastard Clemens to hell," she cursed, revving up the engine and taking off down the roads of PUEBLO. {I've had it with him.I've had it with- -}. She cut herself off as she realized what she'd been thinking. {Am I really tired of all this? I have everything I need. I'm the wealthiest woman on Earth and my influence is galactic.but then again.I'm alone, miserable.and I'm-I-I'm a.}. The words were hard for her to say at first. "I'm a cold bitch," she said aloud, her face a cold mask, but her eyes full of disgust and hatred for the woman she felt was responsible for all of this. {Besides.Aaron is dead and he wanted me to.}.  
  
She took a right down 7767, and sped up to about 90. Her black air car swooshed through the air with nary a sound. That's why she'd bought the car. It was quiet. Bulma's mind went back to this morning's incident as she turned onto the dirt road that would lead her to SUCIO. ***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Now listen up; all of you. This deal has got to go smoothly, do you understand? Nothing can go wrong or we're going to lose 25 mil, do you all completely understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" her men said aloud, saluting their leader, some confused about the money she had mentioned.  
  
Bulma nodded at them coolly. "Excellent. So when that bastard Clemens comes around here asking if Buchanan is dead, what are you going to tell him?"  
  
"To go to hell." Aaron spoke more loudly and clearly than the others and she blinked once to acknowledge him.  
  
"That'd be an acceptable response, but what I was looking for was something along the lines of, 'yes, but we have a new leader now," she said, standing up from her chair at the end of the table. In the dark, she could just barely make out the faces of all of her men, but she knew that they'd all follow her to the death. {But there will be no deaths tonight. We will seize Clemens' men and maybe scare him a little. Nothing can go wrong}. But in anticipation of a failure at any moment, Bulma had made sure that from the very beginning, her men could never give an accurate description of her since she could easily change her appearance, and that they didn't know her name. Not even Aaron knew.and she trusted him with her life.  
  
She flipped her lime green hair over her shoulders and cleared her throat. "Team leaders, start taking your teams out like we talked about earlier. Waste no time. Lookouts, get to your positions, make sure you use the tri- whistle code we discussed last week. What the fuck are you guys waiting for? Permission from your mommies? Move out!"  
  
"Nice touch, secretive one," Aaron said, a dry smile on his face as he stood beside her.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Aaron, I told you that it's not personal. It's something I have to do for your safety and my own." They'd had a minor argument only an hour before; once Aaron had finally realized just how little he knew about her.  
  
The young man sighed, the humor leaving his handsome face. "I know. I just wish we could get to know each other better Angelique.I don't even know what color your hair really is."  
  
The currently lime-green haired female crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "If you ever got caught by the police, Aaron."  
  
"Oh for Ima's sake, forget I said anything." He left her, his feelings obviously hurt.  
  
Bulma snorted disdainfully as she watched him go. "Pouting. How juvenile can you get." She put her hands by her sides as she heard one low long whistle, and two high short ones. "Clemens," she growled, checking her appearance. As Claudia the assassin, she looked legit but for some reason, looking at her reflection in the mirror made her sad. She slammed the compact shut before letting herself dwell on it, and found a place to hide it within her black leather outfit. Putting a cool and confident smile on her face, she sashayed out of the door of the abandoned candy shop and out into the morning sun. Clemens was there.and he wasn't alone.  
  
Nicholas whistled when he saw her. "Well, well. So this is the little dame my men were babbling on about."  
  
Claudia's expression said nothing. "Where's my money, Clemens?"  
  
The handsome older man nodded his blonde head at one of his men, who stepped forward and dropped the suitcase at Clemens' feet.  
  
Bulma could feel herself growing anxious. {The longer this lasts, the more chance there is that things will screw up}.  
  
Clemens' smiled coolly. "Here's the deal gorgeous. I'll give you twice as much if you kill Buchanan's little messenger boy. I don't know what the hell his name is, but I'm sure you could find him if you ask around."  
  
Her eyes strayed from the silver suitcase for only a second. "Kill the messenger?" She hid a grin as she thought of what Aaron's reaction would be, to hear that he was important enough to have this rival mob boss try to acquire a hit on him. {but he's somewhere nearby, waiting for my signal}. "All right, Clemens. I want the 25 now and I'll want the other 25 once I finish off the boy." She had no intention of killing her second in command, of course.she wasn't going to let things go that far. In the back of her mind.she wondered where all her men were, her head moved about slightly as she glanced around for any trace of them. {How odd.they were supposed to take Clemens' men down so that I wouldn't have to bother with them.}.  
  
Nicholas Clemens smiled. "Looking for someone my dear?" Just the way he said that made her blood freeze. Something had gone wrong. "I'm afraid all of your little fighters were taken care of.quite sadly in the line of duty." He threw the suitcase at her and it spun around twice as it hit the ground about a foot away from her. "But don't let that mishap get in the way of our business dealings. I want the messenger dead. Now."  
  
Bulma clenched her teeth as she realized just how poorly this whole deal was going. {I'm in so much shit right now.what the fuck am I supposed to do? I only have my dagger within easy reach.my pistols are underneath my outfit. But there are 14 of them including Clemens'.Ima save me}. She said nothing, staring blankly into Clemens' light blue eyes.  
  
He nodded at something he saw there and waved his hand at one of his men. "Bring him out."  
  
Bulma bit back a gasp as she saw who they had. Aaron was alive but he was gagged and his arms and ankles were shackled by an odd sort of metal that shone gray in the morning sun. His black eyes locked onto her purple eyes. Bulma looked away from the words she could sense Aaron was thinking. She knew he wanted her to do it, to kill him so that she could possibly get away without suspicion. Claudia inhaled through her mouth slowly, her face becoming instantly composed. Her purple eyes were unreadable as she pressed the button on her wrist that made Brandon Buchanan's famous blades pop out of the sleeves of her black outfit. Holding one expertly in each hand, she quickly glanced in Clemens' direction. He and his men were standing nearby and from the leer on Nicholas' face, he was sure that this woman would not kill the messenger boy.  
  
Her face, which had been completely devoid of expression, slowly blossomed into a seductive pout. Her purple eyes seemed as if they were full of unshed tears as she held the two deadly blades in front of her. "You.you want me to kill this guy? When he was so nice to me?"  
  
Nicholas stepped back slightly as he got the full picture of Bulma in her leather attire, her face in an alluring pout. His voice wavered only a little. "Just do it Claudia. Either that or drop the weapons."  
  
{Yes,} Bulma thought, hiding a smile. She briefly met Aaron's eyes and nodded slightly when she saw a question there. He rolled his black eyes and then tightly shut them in anticipation. He knew the move she was about to pull. He'd watched her practice it over and over again.  
  
The green-haired girl bent her elbows and brought her arms closer to her body. She locked her eyes on Nicholas and smiled slightly. "All right, I'll drop them." She very slowly and deliberately turned her wrists over. dropping the two blades in front of her.  
  
Bulma watched her rival intensely as his blue eyes followed the steel weapons' path to the ground and smiled when she saw he and his men relax considerably. {The fools.} she thought putting her arms by her sides.  
  
{Now what shall I do with her, since she refuses to kill this boy? Perhaps I should kill him myself,} Clemens thought to himself, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he did not notice when one of his men grunted, clutching at his stomach.  
  
"Mr. Clemens!" Seymour cried in alarm, pointing at the swiftly dying man at Clemens side. "Rogers! He's been hit!"  
  
"What the fuck?" Nick said, his tone more full of irritation than anger as he yanked the blood tinged blade from Rogers, who face-planted in the dirt. He turned his gaze to the green haired female in front of his posse, who was cutting away the legs of her outfit quickly. "No fucking way," he said beneath his breath, his baby blue eyes widening in surprise as he took a good look at the telltale engraving on the hilt of the dagger in his hand.  
  
Bulma tossed her hair behind her. "I'm afraid so, Clemens. I'm working for Buchanan. I'm one of his closest employees you might say," she said, smiling coldly at the stunned men watching her. She slowly leveled a gun to Clemens forehead and laughed when she saw him flinch slightly. "What's the matter Nick? Are you afraid to die?"  
  
"Stand down Seymour," the mobster said softly as he sensed his second stirring at his side. "Listen here bitch, I'll give you the boy if you want him that bad."  
  
The female smiled softly as she caught sight of the sun reflecting off of someone else's gun. {So they want a shoot out do they? I guess I'd better show them how I work.} "My name is Claudia, you shit stain. And don't presume to act as though you're doing me a favor when I'm the one being gracious to you." Silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity after her words. The still scene was then interrupted as six men groaned and fell dead to the ground.  
  
Clemens cursed. "What the fuck is going on here!?"  
  
Bulma laughed prettily, lowering her left hand which she'd used to shoot those men. The gun in her right hand remained fixed on Clemens. "Just a little something I cooked up one day. By Ima's good graces and by the miracle of physics I was able to invent a noiseless gun." She paused and laughed teasingly. "There go four more."  
  
Four bodies hit the ground. Seymour couldn't take it any more. He withdrew the pistol- which Bulma had seen a hint of earlier-from the holster at his side. "Die bitch!" he screamed, squeezing the trigger five times in rapid succession. A large cloud of dust rose between the group and hovered there for a while. Some of the men coughed, but they were silenced until they heard it; the sound of a body hitting the ground.  
  
Clemens had flinched as the loud sound of the gun broke into the relative silence of this whole encounter. "I said to stand down, Seymour," he said in his cold voice, his tone icy.  
  
Seymour dropped the gun, his eyes full of disbelief. "But sir, she was going to kill us!"  
  
Nick sneered at the man. "That female was no danger to me."  
  
The remaining three men stared at their leader in shock. Never before had they fully realized just how expendable they were to "Slick Nick" Clemens. They didn't find that thought very comforting. A low laugh came from somewhere behind them all.  
  
The four Clemens Sharks turned swiftly.only to see the messenger boy, free. "Well, well. Looks like you let a girl get the best of you Clemens. Isn't that a bitch?"  
  
Clemens snatched up Seymour's gun and pointed it at the dark-haired youth. "You shut your mouth, you fucking piece of filth."  
  
Aaron pushed down the grief. {She's dead. They killed her somehow. But I guess I always thought Angelique was invincible.}. He forced an overconfident sneer onto his face. "Why don't you make me you candy-ass mother-fucker?" A tired grin came onto his features as he felt the bullet go through him and then heard the shot. He was still able to remain standing somehow, even as a small stream of blood trickled down his chin. "Is that all you got, you despicable excuse for a human being?" Two more bullets went through his body, like a hot knife through butter. He fell to one knee, panting heavily, his curly Italian hair hiding the pained look on his face. "Angel.Angelique," he managed to get out, ignoring the pain that was slowly overtaking his body and mind.  
  
"Seymour, what the fuck are you doing on the ground? Seymour.? Damn it! She's still alive!"  
  
Aaron's black eyes opened wider when he heard this. "Angelique," he rasped as loudly as he could. Somehow, he could sense her hesitation as she was faced with a tough decision; get rid of her archenemy or tend to her dying friend and partner. She ran to his side.  
  
"Aaron," she said softly, her purple eyes full of sadness as she put her arm around him. "Here, I'll help you stand up. Come on."  
  
He coughed as he tried to laugh at her determination. "My pillar of strength," he said affectionately, gazing into her eyes. He leaned on her heavily, trying to get on his feet.  
  
Bulma's voice shook at her efforts to keep up both her façade of calm and the weight of her partner. "I've got to get you to a doctor or something. Clemens will pay for this," she swore, once she realized that the mob boss had run off.  
  
The wealthy youth seized her wrist and held it with surprising strength. "No Angelique! Enough of this life. Look what it's done to someone as beautiful and as young as you," he said, his eyes full of passion.  
  
She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "All right, Aaron, I'll think about it," she said after a moment of silence, her voice husky with emotion.  
  
Aaron released her, his strength swiftly waning. "I just.want.happiness.for you," he said, his eyes slowly closing, and his body feeling colder and heavier in her arms.  
  
Angelique shook him, near hysteria. "Aaron! Wake up you spoiled bastard! You can't fucking leave me here!" As she spoke, she was forced to slowly lower his body to the asphalt, his weight too much for her to endure for long. She lay his head in her lap and brushed his hair from his face.  
  
He chuckled with effort, coughing violently. "I love it.when you talk .to me like.that," the wealthy heir said, shaking at the cold that was beginning to take over his body. "Goodbye.Angelique."  
  
Bulma could find no tears to shed. Yet she knew she was sad for this man that she'd known since the beginning of her 'second life'. "Farewell Aaron."  
  
He smiled as he shut his eyes for the last time, exhaling softly.  
  
Bulma gently lowered him to the ground, her face devoid of emotion once again. She ignored the blood she found all over her hands as she used the ground to get herself onto her feet. She picked up her weapons and paused for a moment as she heard sirens approaching from the north. She gazed one more time at her good friend who would have gladly been her lover if she'd only allowed, and took off running in the opposite direction. She just needed to pick up her stuff from Tomoe Apartments, one of her many hideaways. ***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
{SUCIO,} Bulma thought to herself, looking around the dirty little town. {This place is not my real home.so leaving it will be easier than I originally thought}. For the first time ever, she was able to drive to her mud hut. She got out easily, radiating confidence and irritation, so that the other villagers wouldn't bother her. It only took seven and a half minutes to put all of her stuff in the vehicle. She sighed as she closed the box full of capsules and took off toward the big city. {Ima help me in my third life and give me the patience to put up with any son of a bitch that gets in my way}.  
  
**** **  
  
*Planet 5957, TIME five weeks later*  
  
"I am Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans, future ruler of Vegetaseii, and First Class Officer in Lord Freeza's army."  
  
Zarbon nodded his head in approval of the Prince's Standard. "Much better, Vegeta. Your accent is still a little funny though."  
  
Vegeta raised his dark eyebrows languidly. "You're one to talk."  
  
"Oh, go on with you." The blue-skinned alien lost his grin when he noticed something. "Trouble brewing at 12 o'clock."  
  
The two officers watched as a small group of UMERANS began to curse Freeza in loud voices, obviously trying to irk them.  
  
Zarbon lowered his head slightly to hide his amusement, his golden earrings gleamed in the artificial sunlight. "Shall we silence them?"  
  
Vegeta quickly checked their power levels, hoping for some kind of challenge. He snorted in disgust, turning his back on them. "Forget them. The strongest power level there is 14."  
  
His 'partner' raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked pushing the button on his scouter. "Oh shit, you were right Vegeta. You finally got that technique down, did you?"  
  
The Prince nodded absently. "Yeah, it was easy to learn but a little harder to master it." He glanced down at the red-orange ground beneath his feet. "Are we done here?" he asked, not looking up.  
  
"I believe so. What planet's next?" he answered, watching one of the female UMERANS watch him as she walked by.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and started walking in the direction of his pod. "None. We've completed all of the errands 'Lord Freeza' wanted done," he rasped angrily.  
  
The blue skinned alien snickered at the audacity of his 'partner'. "Have you no respect for Master Freeza?"  
  
The Saiyan got in his pod and slammed the door shut. "He'll never be MY master."  
  
****** *******  
  
*Planet Vegeta TIME: Six months later*  
  
"Oh shit, Vegeta! You're still." a look on the Prince's face made him change the word he'd been about to say. "I mean, you're still stronger than me."  
  
The heir to the throne nodded solemnly. "I've been training everyday since I've been gone, at least 5 times a day Nappa. And what have you been doing?"  
  
Nappa sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Studying."  
  
Vegeta said nothing at first. He eyed his friend carefully, trying to discern if he was serious. Once he ascertained that he WAS in fact, telling the truth, he grinned. "You're right. I don't believe it."  
  
"Your father suggested it."  
  
The Prince allowed his gaze to return to his sire and it hurt him to do so. His father looked about the same as when Vegeta had last talked to him, but there was a hallowed look in his eyes that said he was about ready to reunite with his maker. "Father," he said, his voice full of barely-kept emotion.  
  
"My only son," the older Vegeta said, a smile reaching his face. "So the great Freeza allowed you to visit home?"  
  
"It's about time," Nappa mumbled lowly.  
  
"I.well, yes he did." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, his face unreadable, but his eyes full of mixed emotions. "So," he began, trying to lighten the mood. "What else have I missed besides Nappa becoming the next genius of the ages?"  
  
********** *******  
  
*Vegetaseii, TIME two hours later*  
  
"QUET PRESENTAC TI A NO-MUJA Aileen."  
  
Vegeta raised his brows in question as he acknowledged the lady's presence. "Who the hells is she," he asked Nappa quietly, watching her trip in her high stilt like shoes.  
  
Nappa rolled his eyes. "She's the worst of the lot, I promise. The next one's much better." He nodded at another Saiyan and cleared his throat before he spoke, a grin on his face. "QUET PRESENTAC TI A NO-MUJALOSOMA JES, LAT MAYORAC LINDAT MUJA ENT VEGETASEII."  
  
And she was indeed the most beautiful woman in Vegetaseii. But Vegeta could only watch her in barely-concealed shock, as the Jez look-a-like was presented to him. She looked meekly down at the ground.something that ascertained the fact that she COULDN'T be the girl Vegeta had cared about long ago. That girl was much too proud and gutsy to act so submissive before anyone. Vegeta found himself standing to get a better look at her. "MESAMO VERT," he commanded gently, his hand beneath her chin.  
  
She obediently looked up at him, her long black hair falling back to reveal her glorious blue eyes. She blushed slightly as she met his gaze. "LOTA SIENTAT," she said, looking away quickly.  
  
Vegeta released her, a frown coming onto his face. "Don't apologize," he said gruffly. "Get her out of here Nappa. Let her go, let them all go."  
  
The girl couldn't understand what was going on as Nappa led her away. She watched the Prince as she left, a woeful look in her deep blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta retired to his quarters and after showering, lay in his bed with a grunt. It'd been a long time since he'd thought of women as anything other than a tool of gratification. Hell, he preferred the drone-like women of planet 597 to other females, only because the drones came with a promise of no-strings attached. Though he begrudgingly believed in emotions such a love, he was hesitant to partake of them himself. {Yet when the time comes, I must find a mate so that I may have an heir.} He closed his eyes as memories from long ago came back to haunt him for the first time in years.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Vegeta-san, do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
The fifteen year old looked up with shock in his face. "What?"  
  
Jez pouted, batting her long black lashes at him. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Vegeta could feel himself burning in embarrassment. "What kind of question is that," he said irritably, turning away from her and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She laughed that soft and somehow musical laugh of hers that he liked and he turned to look at her. Jez smiled and hugged him tightly, resting her dark head on his young shoulder. "TI A LOTA AMORAT, VEGETA."  
  
He tensed considerably at this. First, she had the guts to hug him, and then she declared that she loved him? {What is going on here?} Vegeta wondered, hesitantly putting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"UHAVAT AHUSSEIXE SUMILE," she purred looking up into his stunned face.  
  
"QUET LET MERDET." Vegeta exclaimed; releasing her. "Having sex with you is not on my to-do list, Jez. You're going to have to ask someone else."  
  
She scowled angrily, putting her hands on her hips. "Vegeta! It's not fair, damn it! I can't control it!"  
  
The Prince sniffed haughtily. "Then learn to. I have. Why can't you?"  
  
Jez stiffened at this. "Are you suggesting that I am inferior to you in some way?"  
  
Vegeta laughed, enjoying seeing his companion in such a state of discomfort for once. "If you can't control your body any better than you just were--"  
  
"I hate you, Vegeta," she said, her blue eyes full of frustration.  
  
"That's odd. You just said that you loved me a second ago." He raised his brows after delivering the reminder, amusement written all over his face.  
  
Jez sighed wearily and held out her hand. "I concede to you, O Sarcastic One. Just tell me.how do you ignore it? Isn't the heat written into the body's natural impulses?"  
  
Vegeta shook her hand solemnly and then released it. "Yes it is. The trick is to think about something else. Either do some training or think about something that will counter the arousal."  
  
His female friend braided her hair, something she'd learned from another visitor to Vegetaseii. "Like what?"  
  
The Prince grimaced. "Dodoria.naked."  
  
The two teenagers looked at each other and laughed. "That is a major turn- off," Jez admitted, smiling at Vegeta.  
  
Silence lingered in the air between them for what seemed like an eternity. Vegeta couldn't look away from the eyes of the half-human female and she found herself drifting ever closer to the Saiyan Prince until she somehow ended up in his arms. Jez's mouth opened slightly as she saw Vegeta leaning down toward her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, awaiting his kiss. At almost the same time, they both seemed to realize what they were doing and they both pulled back with a slight gasp, looking into each other's eyes. "Dodoria naked," she found the breath to whisper.  
  
The Prince's face slid into a handsome grin. "It's not working," he whispered back, kissing the nape of her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes in acceptance and lifted her mouth to him. Jez then opened her eyes in disappointment when he seemingly ignored her lips, concentrating instead on her neck. "Kiss me already," she demanded, her eyes full of urgency.  
  
Vegeta scowled at her. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Giving me a super hickey! I want you to kiss me!" she said, her voice getting louder.  
  
The Prince winced inwardly, not allowing his facial features to move at all. "I think the human part of you is muddling up the Saiyan part of you, woman. You no longer know what you're talking about."  
  
Jez pulled away from him, her eyes full of both anger and sexual tension. "You're the one who doesn't know what he's talking about. Thank Ima I'm going home tomorrow." She turned and left towards the direction of the castle, leaving the Prince alone.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Women. Who needs them," he growled, taking off in the opposite direction.  
  
******* **** *******  
  
*TIME: The Next day.*  
  
Vegeta sat up from his bed and cursed the underling who'd put so many covers on his bed. The teenager kicked them onto the ground and then just lay on his bare mattress, staring at the ceiling. He thought about Jez. A half-breed who was raised with her mother and father on Earth. Her father came to Vegetaseii about once or twice a year and usually stayed for a week or so. He acted as an informer on the planet and an advisor for all things that had to do with Earth. Jez, his daughter, usually accompanied him on these trips and that's how she met the Prince.  
  
He'd known her since he was 7 years old but he'd only found her presence bearable since he was 12 years old. For the first few years, they'd taken turns torturing each other in one way or another, but right around the time they'd both turned 13, they'd noticed an odd sort of tension between them. Something they hadn't acted on until yesterday. But as Vegeta looked back at the whole incident, he came to realize that he had some kind of feeling for the female.{do I love her?} he wondered, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Maybe so," he admitted aloud. {But either way, I won't let her leave without saying goodbye to her first}. He sat up in bed and quickly got dressed, not bothering with his cape. He strode purposefully down the halls of the castle and took off in the direction of the space port. It only took him about ten minutes to fly there and it wasn't long after that until he found the Saiyan in charge of the port. "Has she left already?" he demanded, his voice raspy.  
  
The Prince's juvenile attachment to the half-breed was common knowledge to the people of Vegetaseii, and the officer nodded his head. "Yes, sir. She and her father left about 20 minutes ago. She, uh, told me to give this to you." He handed the Prince an envelope with his name written on it.  
  
Vegeta stared at the envelope for a while, without moving. He then took off into the sky in the direction of the castle. About 26 minutes later, once he reached his room and had made himself comfortable on the floor, he reached in his uniform for the letter again. {It smells like her,} he thought, as the scent of the delicate earth roses reached his sensitive nostrils. He tore the top of the envelope open and pulled the folded piece of paper and a silver necklace from it. Putting the necklace aside, he opened the note carefully, slowly reading the words to himself.  
  
Dearest Vegeta; I purposefully had Father leave before I knew you'd be awake, because I am too cowardly to tell you this to your face. Vegeta, I really did care about you.but I think you must have realized like I did that there's no way we were destined to be mates. I know we were initially attracted to one another, but I thought about it all night and realized that we would make better friends or siblings than mates. We're too alike to be romantically involved, but then again we're too different in a different aspect. I hope you understand.  
  
It is almost time for us to go. But before I close this letter, I want to leave you something to remember me by. If you look closely on the small charm on the necklace, there is a forget-me-not. Please don't hate me, my friend, and please don't forget me. Yours truly, Jezebel Lazier  
  
Vegeta threw the note away, his face devoid of expression. He picked up the necklace, prepared to give it a similar fate, but found himself hesitant to do so. He scowled and crushed the delicate piece of jewelry between his fingers into dust, tossing it into the waste disposal bin, determined to forget the only girl he'd had feelings for.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Vegeta laughed humorlessly. {That obviously didn't work}. He opened his eyes as he realized something. Today was his 20th year. He had only 12 months until he must become King of all Saiyans. {And when I do become King, I will kill Freeza} he thought, a smirk on his face.  
  
******** **  
  
*Heart of RICA, RICA University. TIME; 12 days later  
  
"Impossible! That just isn't heard of!" the Dean protested.  
  
"But I'm telling you, Mr. Murphy, this girl's a genius! She aced all of the tests we gave her, and placed beyond senior year!"  
  
"Give me her file," Murphy demanded, drumming his pudgy fingers on his desktop.  
  
Saunders made a face, as he pulled a slim folder from his briefcase. "That's the only weird thing. There is no real file for her. I asked my secretary to pull it up last week when I got all of her results, and there was none at all. But like magic, a file popped up this morning."  
  
The dean snatched the file from the principal and opened it up. The first thing that came to his attention was a picture of a beautiful young girl smiling hauntingly at the camera. "My god," Murphy muttered, as he looked at the scores. All perfect, not one mistake made anywhere. He glanced up again at Saunders who was waiting eagerly to hear his opinion. "I suppose she qualifies, but it's never been done before."he trailed off, as he imagined this girl graduating with his senior year college students, even though she'd never even gone to high school. "Saunders," he said, looking at the picture again. "Tell Crinoline to be here with her cap and gown at 1:00 sharp."  
  
******* ****  
  
*Riverplace (subdivision of RICA) TIME 2 days later*  
  
Bulma Angelique Briefs/Angelique Buchanan/Angelique Crinoline hung her diploma for RICA University up on the wall of her house, a smile on her face as she recalled all the commotion she'd caused that day when she was announced as being only 17 and graduating with honors.  
  
This was all the first big step of her plan. Now that she was a graduate, she would be respected. No one needed to know just how young she was. Her rough life not long ago made her appear to be older anyway, so she wasn't too worried about having to use any sort of disguises.  
  
She sat down in her plush white leather chair and turned on her wide screen plasma television, stifling a yawn. She'd stayed up all night, researching recent hot topics in the news. She'd found a GOOD one.  
  
According to articles she'd read in several magazines, earth was soon going to be taken over by a distant planet by the name of Freeze. There were those who thought this takeover would help earth out financially and trade- wise and others who said this takeover would be a preliminary to earthlings being wiped out entirely. Bulma decided to take the position of the pessimists. "Now the thing is to figure out how the hell I going to get my message out."  
  
One glance at her computer was all she needed to prompt her to get started.  
  
******** *******  
  
*Riverplace TIME 3 days later*  
  
"This just in: Never before has a riot been recorded in the history of RICA, until today. And just to think, it was all brought about by a columnist, who simply refers to his or herself as Misunderstood, has stunned the local police department. Other law enforcement officers have promised swift punishment to those who participated in the riot in which three government buildings were demolished, and several others were damaged. The riot was apparently brought about by a heated argument over Misunderstood's article on whether or not earth should allow itself to be taken over by Planet Freeze for financial gain. In other news."  
  
Bulma smiled slightly, placing her spoon back into her cereal. "So it worked," she said aloud. {They're going to all be watching me now. Which means I'll have a following.} She frowned slightly as she recalled the last time she'd been the leader of anything.it seemed as if those days had been only a dream rather than reality. {I'm no longer that person. I'm working for the good of the people now} she thought to herself, a determined look on her face. She turned on her monitor and laughed when she saw how many hits her column had received: over 2.1 million. By the end of the day, the entire population of RICA had read the article, not to mention people from several nearby cities.  
  
"When shall I post my next column?" She wondered aloud, tying her long straight hair up into a ponytail. She glanced at her calendar. {In seven days I will post my next column, and I will make it much more potent than the last one.}  
  
********* *******  
  
*Vegetaseii TIME 13 days later*  
  
"As you wish Lord Freeza," Vegeta said bowing. Once Freeza ended the communication he cursed aloud to himself.  
  
His father looked up from where he'd been studying a chart which predicted that his son would become the Legendary Super Saiyan. "I suppose you are being called back to duty.?"  
  
Vegeta nodded once angrily. "I must leave for earth. Zarbon is already on his way there. If I leave today, I should arrive at around the same time as him."  
  
"Farewell my son. Take care."  
  
"I always do."  
  
***** *****  
  
*Earth. Briefs Mansion TIME that same day*  
  
Silence reined supreme throughout the mansion at all time and the only person capable of having such a strong a hold over the occupants was Vanessa Briefs. Over the years, her bitterness and hatred for the world had only grown more and more immense. To suggest that this was due to the absence of her 'daughter' was to sign one's own death certificate.  
  
Surprisingly, over the years, Dr. Briefs had grown less and less afraid of his wife. Nowadays, he was able to look her straight in the eye and hold a conversation with her if he so desired.which he usually did not.  
  
At this moment however, Vanessa was once again poring over the weekly Misunderstood column, which she claimed was an Ima-sent omen that there was intelligence somewhere in the universe. "Whoever this Misunderstood person is, they are among the sharper crayons in this raggedy box! Just listen to this Briefs, 'There is no possible alternative other than war to keep our planet from being made the doormat of other planets. It is blatantly obvious that this Planet Freeze wishes only to USE us for their OWN financial gain. In this columnists humble opinion, the Cold Empire wishes only to act as the schoolyard bully, and like the bully, must receive it's comeuppance one day soon.' Now how's that for common sense? I swear, you can't find anyone else out there with the guts to say that!"  
  
Dr. Briefs only nodded absently, turning the page to his science journal. "Yes of course."  
  
Vanessa switched off the computer, her normally expressionless face alight with a aura of satisfaction. "I will meet that writer one day and shake their hand."  
  
"Of course you will."  
  
****** ********  
  
*Riverplace, TIME 1 day later*  
  
Bulma nodded contentedly as she finally posted her column for that week. The last one, she felt, was one of her weaker writings. For some reason, she'd had difficulty coming up with things to say. "I need more to say about things. I need to see events first hand to get experiences of my own."  
  
She ignored the beeping sound as her computer alerted her that she'd just received 1,000 hits and changed out of her black capris and white baby-tee into an elegant purple dress. Using hair spray, she pulled her hair back into a slick no-nonsense bun. Last, she grabbed her purse and slid her feet into a pair of black heels. "It's time for Misunderstood to make her first 'incognito' appearance."  
  
********** ********  
  
*Space, TIME 2 days later*  
  
"Shit," Vegeta cursed as he was woken from his slumber by the computer. "What the hell is it computer?" he growled angrily.  
  
"FORWARDED MESSAGE.FROM.LORD FREEZA.". The computer droned on in her bored tones, until the message was finished.  
  
"Oh great," the Prince grumbled. "So there's been another one. Computer," he barked. "Cause of protest is?"  
  
The Computer was silent for a moment. "PLEASE RESTATE QUESTION."  
  
"Who is responsible for the protest?"  
  
"UNKNOWN. SUSPECTED: ANONYMOUS COLUMNIST, MISUNDERSTOOD."  
  
"Him again," Vegeta said, switching the computer off. He grunted as he switched the light in his pod back off so he could sleep some more. {Misunderstood is surely a nothing, considering that one; he's a weakling using words rather than action, and two; he uses others to express his own discontent. Once I finish him off, I can go back home.}.  
  
******** ******  
  
*Earth, Office of Information Bureau, TIME sometime that same day*  
  
"Myers! What information have you collected on Herndon?"  
  
Myers cleared his throat. "Well, sir, he was spotted at 7:00 a.m., jogging down Main Street with his sister, Melissa. At eight, they went to Starbucks. About an hour later they split up and the traces followed him back to his girlfriend's house where he stayed for about 3 hours helping her re-decorate. At one, Herndon went to the movies alone and at a quarter 'til 3, we busted him right where the lead said he'd be, selling on Morioka Boulevard."  
  
The chief nodded in satisfaction. "One less black market guy out on the streets. You'll make my perfect day complete if you tell me you've found out who that Misunderstood joker is, Myers."  
  
The older guy chuckled nervously. "Well actually chief, I did.kind of. We traced the signature of their computer and everything.and then we checked to see who the owner of that computer was."  
  
"And? Who is it?"  
  
Myers cringed at the excitement in the chief's voice. "It said Brian Halide, sir."  
  
The chief's jaw dropped. "You mean.me?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, he's good. He's real good," Halide murmured, rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "Did you locate the signature?"  
  
Myers nodded eagerly. "Well, yes sir. The first few times we checked it, it said Riverplace, but after about the 4th time, it started saying different places, like SUCIO, and Tomoe and Morocco."  
  
"Hmmm.that's interesting. Let's stick with Riverplace. Tell your men to keep a sharp eye on everyone there, especially those with records of hacking."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The chief glanced down at his intercom as it beeped, and pushed a glowing red button. "Yes, Marie?'  
  
"Lieutenant Shore here to see you, sir."  
  
"Send him in." He looked up at Myers, who was standing as if to leave. "Stay Myers, I want you to hear this."  
  
"Yes sir," he said sitting back down. "Who's Lt. Shore, sir?'  
  
"A Criminal Profiler. I figured it couldn't hurt to hire one," the chief said, cracking his beefy knuckles.  
  
Myers raised his graying brows. "A Criminal Profiler sir?"  
  
"Quiet," Halide said, as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," he said loudly, giving Myers a meaningful look. He stood up to greet David Shore. "Thanks for coming Lieutenant." He shook the solemn looking man's hand and indicated the chair next to Myers. "Take a seat," he said as he sat behind his desk.  
  
Shore ignored Myers, his attention on the chief. "Would you like me to read the profile I've prepared for you?"  
  
Brian's brown eyes widened in surprise. "You did it all beforehand? Impressive, Shore. Please proceed."  
  
The Profiler cleared his throat before beginning to read from a piece of paper before him. "Misunderstood is obviously very literate, due to his advanced usage of computers and by the style of his columns. Misunderstood is male, due to the fact that women are incapable of getting men to sympathize with their side, and obviously, several men are devout followers of this man. Misunderstood is more than likely rich, spoiled, moody, bored and young, which as we all know is a dangerous combination. He probably is just looking for something to do in his free time. As noted by an observant investigator, his posts are always at the same time, which shows that he is probably a control freak. His sentence structure is very advanced, so he is probably very refined, he may live in the Upper East Side of RICA, around Lenexa or Topeka." He glanced up at the bureau head. "That's all I've got."  
  
Halide tapped his finger on his desk. "Do you have a copy of that report I can have?"  
  
"Of course," Shore said, handing it to him.  
  
"Myers," the chief said, handing the paper to the older man. "I want you to find this man for me. And I want him in my office. Use this to find him."  
  
"Uh, yes sir."  
  
********** *******  
  
*Earth, Swahili Airport, TIME two weeks/ two columns later*  
  
"Listen here maggot, I could kill you with the greatest of ease. If you don't tell me where this Misunderstood person is, I'm going to blast you from here to the real Swahili."  
  
The flight attendant cringed at the Saiyan's threats. "No one knows who he is! I swear I don't know! If anyone knows, it'd be the IB or FBI or someone.not me, man."  
  
Vegeta tossed the human away from him, his face full of disgust. {What pitiful fools these humans are! I hope this Misunderstood is as sniveling as that last baka was. I'll take great pleasure in ending his meaningless existence for him.} Vegeta hesitated slightly as he was about to take off into the sky once he realized what had just crossed his mind. A Freeza-like thought? {Fuck it,} he thought, as he flew off in the direction of Zarbon. {I'm not like that monster}.  
  
In mere seconds, he found the blue alien. "What'd you find out?" he asked, as he touched down.  
  
Zarbon grinned triumphantly. "I heard you talking to that weakling through my scouter, and I got someone to tell me where the Information Bureau is."  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked, since he could sense no one nearby.  
  
"Him," Zarbon answered, pointing in the direction of a smoldering pile of ash on the ground.  
  
The Prince said nothing, watching as the ash was carried off by a sudden gust of wind.  
  
"Let's go," Zarbon said, not waiting for the younger guy.  
  
Vegeta stayed where he was for a moment, silently promising himself that he would never let himself get as 'Freeza-like' as Zarbon had become.  
  
********** ******  
  
*Earth, Briefs Mansion TIME 24 hours later*  
  
"Ima above.Briefs! Misunderstood posted again. Odd.they usually only post once a week, on Saturdays." Vanessa quickly read through the article to herself, holding the flaps to her blue silk robe more tightly around her. "The column is in response to the invasion. Misunderstood claims these are the initial steps toward the takeover by Planet Freeze, and is calling for the coming together for all opposed to protest in the Ambassador's front lawn and make him sever the deal between that planet and our own." She looked at her husband, her face full of glee. "How rich! Finally, some REAL action is being taken . I can only imagine how very out of control it could very well become."  
  
******** *******  
  
*Earth, Riverplace TIME 20 minutes later*  
  
For the first time ever, Bulma allowed herself to go out as herself. Dressed in a red tank top, black jazz pants, her favorite pair of sneakers, and with her hair French braided, she left her house, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and dropping a few capsules into one pocket. She reached into her other pocket, pulling out her cell phone and dialed the number for the local news station as she started her car.  
  
Bulma turned down the stereo once she heard a voice answer the phone. "Hello? This is Kibitzer News Channel 1."  
  
"This is Misunderstood. I think you'd better get over to the Ambassador's house PDQ. There's about to be one hell of a protest."  
  
"Wait! Misunderstood--"  
  
Bulma hung up, dialing the next news station. She wanted this televised. Now was the time to reveal her identity, and she wanted everyone to know that she meant business.  
  
******* ***  
  
*Earth, Office of Information Bureau, TIME 37 minutes later.  
  
RING, RING! RING, RING! RING, RING!  
  
Halide gulped nervously at the loud noise and glanced at the two glowering aliens standing before him. "Can-can I answer that?"  
  
Zarbon nodded once in approval. "Put it on speakerphone."  
  
Vegeta hid a snicker as the chief scrambled to answer the phones. He and Zarbon had been in the IB office since yesterday, and never once had he spoken a word to Halide. The man was more terrified of him than he was of Zarbon. {Complimentary, but not warranted. He'd better be more worried when it comes to that blue freak}.  
  
Halide pressed a blue button. "Halide here," he said in a gruff voice that didn't give way to his fear.  
  
"Bullseye? This is Parker from Channel One. About 30 minutes ago, we got a phone call here at the station from-get this-Misunderstood. HERSELF."  
  
Halide scrunched his eyebrows up. "What?! What'd he-I mean she-what'd she say?"  
  
Parker's voice-that of a longtime smoker- filled with the amusement of someone who appreciates a good story. "Well, she called the office like I said, and Smith answered the phone. She told him, and I quote, 'This is Misunderstood. I think you'd better get over to the Ambassador's house PDQ. There's about to be one hell of a protest' end quote."  
  
"Hmm." Halide said to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "How do you know that she was the real deal and not just some wannabe?"  
  
"It was real weird. We traced it somehow and looked the number up. The phone company said it belonged to someone who wished to be called Misunderstood. We even got her real name. Angelique Crinoline, 17 year old graduate of RICA University, no criminal record, a GENIUS by all accounts, but with no real past. We suspect--"  
  
"Hold on one damn minute Parker.since when have I wanted to hear the 'suspicions' of the press? Thanks for the info, but keep your opinions to yourself. They have no place in my job." Halide hung up and turned to face the two aliens, who stared at him impassively. "There you go gentleman. The whereabouts of Misunderstood."  
  
"Where is this Ambassador's house?" Zarbon asked, ignoring Vegeta's glare as he powered up slightly.  
  
Brian, who certainly could not sense Zarbon's surge in power, reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a map. "It's--"  
  
"Spare me the visual, just tell me how to get there from here," Zarbon drawled, his accented tones growing harsher as he grew impatient.  
  
Chief Brian "Bullseye" Halide gulped nervously, tossing the map to the ground. "Just go north to the end of this road and turn left. It'll be the huge brown house with the white door."  
  
"Excellent," the long-time officer of Freeza said to himself. "Well, I suppose it's time for our farewells." He watched as Vegeta left through the same hole in the ceiling they had come through. "One more thing Halide". Zarbon blasted the desk the earthling had been leaning against and grinned when the man fell to the ground, looking up at him with shock. "Just a little gift from me to you, so you won't be tempted to send any men after us. After all, you're a smart guy and you don't want to be responsible for the extinction of mankind do you?"  
  
Bullseye shook his head dumbly.  
  
Zarbon nodded approvingly. "Good. See you on TV Halide."  
  
******** ******  
  
*Earth; Ambassador Avenue TIME 5 minutes earlier*  
  
She cursed as someone else stepped on her foot. She'd come to the conclusion that she didn't like being in the midst of a protest. She would much prefer leading one; which like most things, is easier said than done.  
  
At long last, Bulma made her way near the platform she'd watched someone put up long ago. A piece of paper taped to the microphone stand in the middle of that platform read, 'Reserved for Misunderstood'.  
  
To say that there was a lot of people was an understatement in her opinion. The cliché, 'packed as tightly as sardines in a can' came to mind. The Ambassador's lawn was full of those protesting the presence of the Planet Freeze men, and all were waiting peacefully for Misunderstood to make a grand appearance. They'd heard from some of the reporters that Misunderstood was actually a woman. Most were shocked at this, others weren't bothered in the least by this bit of news. Among that group was Vanessa Briefs.who had felt that it was her duty as 'the only other intelligent life on the surface of the planet' to attend. Somehow, she'd gotten her husband to come along with her, and she was trying to get him to join her and the crowd in chanting 'Misunderstood'.  
  
And finally it happened. Someone dared stand on the platform. A young girl with sunglasses on and blue hair. Her face was young, but as she took the dark glasses off, they could see that her eyes were those of someone much older. Vanessa squeezed Briefs arm in an attempt to keep from fainting.  
  
"It-it's Bulma," the doctor said in surprise, his former boredom disappearing.  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes briefly until the dizziness left her, and then opened them again. "I can't believe this is happening," she said, stupefied.  
  
Bulma Angelique smiled as silence reined supreme over Ambassador Avenue, and she picked up the microphone determinedly. "And so we all come together. I, Misunderstood, and you all, the people who are just as angry about the current situation as I am." Her voice as started off gentle, and as she spoke, it seemed to grow louder and bigger. "How many of you are just like me? Angry by the government's concession to this Freeza freak! How many of you are as opposed to becoming 'extinct' as I am?"  
  
The crowd seemed to wake up from their surprise as one. "I am!" they shouted.  
  
Misunderstood nodded solemnly. "And what are we going to do about it? Blow up buildings? Hold people hostage? Wreck the Ambassador's house?"  
  
"Yeah!" some people cried. Others just looked around uneasily, not sure how to respond.  
  
"No!" Bulma said quickly in response. "Because we're better than that." She looked straight into a nearby camera. "We're going to propose an ultimatum to all who oppose us! Either we get a representative to hold audience with this Freeza buffoon or chaos ensues. And not just in this town or the little towns nearby! No, the chaos will take place around the world! What other choice do we have? Some one please tell me that!"  
  
"None!" the crowd said as one.  
  
"Exactly," the former mob boss said, not seeing two additional people arrive. "We'll give them two weeks. And after that, well, I think we all know just how ugly the situation can become."  
  
"Yeah!" The crowd exclaimed. They began chanting her name as she took a slight bow before them all and the cameras.  
  
"Just one bloody moment," an accented voice said.  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrows as she watched two odd looking men advance toward her by walking through her followers, who silently moved to let them go by.  
  
Zarbon stood at the base of the platform and tossed his green braid over his shoulder. "So you're Misunderstood."  
  
Bulma's eyes moved from the one who'd spoken to the one beside him who remained silent and nodded slowly as she looked back into Zarbon's eyes. "I am the misunderstood, Misunderstood, yes." She tensed slightly as she sensed something basely evil from one of them, and she lowered her brows as she realized who they were. "You-you're those aliens who were in the IB."  
  
"Smart isn't she?" the blue one said to the shorter man with the flame like black hair.  
  
His partner only scowled more deeply at her, as if that was something about her he found adverse.  
  
Bulma switched off her microphone, keeping her eyes on the two men. "I have a feeling you two aren't here to promote the cause. What do you want from me?"  
  
"You're coming with us," Zarbon said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Vegeta chuckled darkly. "You should feel fortunate. Freeza usually wants those who speak against him killed, but he wants to speak to you."  
  
Bulma decided then and there that she preferred the attitude of the first alien. He didn't act as though he hated her personally, while his glowering friend with the odd hair did. "Well, don't I just feel special!" she said, sarcasm creeping into her voice. She silently thanked her luck stars that she'd anticipated police interference, because now she had something to aid in her escape. Reaching into the pockets of her black jazz pants, she came upon one of the capsules she'd bought a week ago. Smiling, as she hid the tiny capsule in one hand, as she pushed the remote control button on the side of her watch for her air car.  
  
Zarbon and Vegeta hesitated a bit as they saw her smile. And her followers- who were watching the whole episode dumbly-were taken aback by how truly beautiful their new leader was.  
  
It didn't take the two officers quite as long to recover as it took some of the men there, but Bulma didn't care much. Silently hovering several feet above her head was her air car, and nestled in her hand was her light capsule. Bulma slipped her dark protective sunglasses on and smirked confidently. "Maybe I'll see you later boys!" She threw the capsule at their feet and it exploded with a burst of bright white light, much like the Solar Flare. Unfortunately, her followers were affected to. {An unfortunate thing. But it IS only temporary.} She fixed the location of her air car, hopping in and ignoring the indignant cries of her would be captors as she tried to take off in the direction of her house.  
  
The sly female screamed when she felt her air car stop with a rough jerk, as if she'd hit something. Against her will, she was dragged out of the vehicle by the dark haired man, who had a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"Not so fast. You didn't think you could get away that easy, did you?" he said mockingly, holding her by her shoulders.  
  
Bulma stared into his eyes, and it was obvious he couldn't actually see her. "How did you--"  
  
"I merely focused on your ki signature, and was able to track you using that."  
  
Zarbon was cursing as he blindly held his arms out in front of him. "Vegeta! Where the hell are you?" He cursed as his shin hit the podium, a few feet away from where the girl and the Saiyan were standing. "Don't let that girl get away!"  
  
"Relax buddy. I'm not going anywhere," Bulma said, knowing that further resistance would be futile. She took advantage of her proximity to the Saiyan to examine him more closely. He seemed familiar in an odd sort of way.yes, she was positive she'd seen this guy somewhere before. Maybe it was before The Day.the day she began her second life. "I have the feeling I know you from somewhere," she said slowly, looking into his blank eyes.  
  
Vegeta blinked twice as he realized he was beginning to be able to see things again. "MERDE," he cursed, as he wondered why this girl stirred something in his mind.  
  
Zarbon sat down gingerly on the platform. "Hold the phone, I think I'm starting to get my vision back," he said squinting in their direction.  
  
Bulma ignored him, still staring at the man before her who reminded her of someone. {But who? Wait.I think I remember! He's that--}.  
  
"Saiyan," Vegeta's coworker barked. "You can contact the computers of the ships, right?"  
  
The Saiyan growled lowly at Zarbon's tone, but didn't acknowledge the obvious disrespect. Releasing the girl, he began to enter the order straight into the ship's computer, obviously having the keys committed to memory.  
  
Once released, the daughter of Dr. Briefs and Melinda Corset gave a little laugh. {This is the guy I went to Vegetaseii for a long time ago.for his birthday or some shit like that. Well isn't this an odd way to meet him again.}. She licked her dry lips unconsciously as she watched the two aliens. They were obviously regaining their sight. {What will happen to me next?} she wondered, turning her attention to her followers. Some were still down on the ground, unable to see, but most were fleeing as they saw the two alien space ships flying across the darkened sky. These included the Briefs'.  
  
"You're a troublesome little bitch. All females are." Zarbon eyed her coldly, impassively as he brought out something he'd had concealed in a case in his armor.  
  
Vegeta suddenly stood behind her, holding her in place, his grip relentless.  
  
The female tensed as she realized what was going to happen. Her blue eyes widened behind her black sunglasses and she took a step away from the blue alien as her eyes rested on the syringe full of a cloudy purple liquid being brought in her direction. "No," she said in something close to a whimper. She closed her eyes, in self-disgust rather than fear and reopened them, meeting Zarbon's eyes.  
  
Zarbon smiled coldly, stopping about half a foot away from her. "Beg me to stop," he said tauntingly, his eyes shining with malice.  
  
Vegeta said nothing, he merely kept his hold on the female, even as he felt her quiver with rage.  
  
But she hid it well. She only smiled at the vicious man before her.  
  
It took a moment for Zarbon to see the cold calculating look behind that smile, but once he identified that, it was too late. The human female planted a sharp kick to his wrist in an attempt to send the syringe flying out of his grasp.no go.  
  
Zarbon merely cursed as he eyed the bruise on his wrist, not looking at his Saiyan counterpart's face. "You dumb bitch," he said. His eyes widened as he read an increased power reading on his scouter. He angrily lowered his brows at the smiling girl before him. {So she's able to fight is she? Well, I'm not going to give her the chance}.  
  
Bulma felt her mouth drop open as she felt a sharp prick on her arm. She looked at Zarbon, who smugly dropped an empty syringe to the ground.  
  
Vegeta released her, dusting his hands off in dismissal; as if to remove all traces of the human from his person, and watched her carefully, awaiting the moment when the drug took full affect on the human.  
  
Five scowling Saiyans, and three smirking blue men danced before her eyes for a moment, and Bulma held her arms out before her, as if to ward the images away. "This.can't." She fell heavily to her knees, her eyes half shut. While her movements were drunken and awkward looking, her mind raced, trying to come up with possible ways out. There were none. She'd been bested. Again. She fell flat on her stomach, and turned so that she was looking up at the dark sky. Before she fell unconscious, she managed to utter one phrase. "Aaron.damn you for not.being here." She fell still.  
  
Zarbon grunted as he crushed the syringe beneath his boot. He glanced at the Saiyan, who was gazing impassively back at him. "What are you waiting for? Put her in the pod."  
  
"You forget yourself," Vegeta heard himself saying.  
  
Freeza's long-time officer guffawed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You think just because you saved my life a long time ago that I am supposed to be grateful to you? Well I'm not in case you haven't noticed. I am the senior officer here, and you'll answer to me."  
  
The Prince smirked. "I'll answer to you when your power level is higher than my own."  
  
Zarbon's arrogant look quickly left him. It'd been painfully obvious during all of their missions that Vegeta was the stronger one, and even more obvious that he was holding back a great portion of his energy. {How do I defeat this stupid monkey?} he wondered, thinking rapidly to himself. His eyes widened. {He's a monkey! Monkeys have tails, and tails are the Saiyans' weakness. If he hadn't grown that bloody thing back, I'd be in major trouble right now}. A diabolic grin made itself at home on his face. "Now Vegeta, you and I both know that there is no bloody way YOU could ever beat me."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "That's ludicrous. What BS are you spouting now?"  
  
Zarbon laughed to himself as he sensed Vegeta's defenses were down. {Perfect}. He inched nearer to the Prince, with the pretence of looking down at the human female. "Because I'm too damn smart for you." He grabbed the brown tail wrapped around Vegeta's waist and squeezed for all he was worth.  
  
Vegeta's face quickly changed.from a scowl to a triumphant sneer. "Don't waste your time. I'm immune to that particular Saiyan weakness." His gloved hand shot out and grabbed Zarbon around the neck, squeezing tightly. "I don't want to kill you Zarbon.but I know that if I don't, you won't rest until I'm dead." With military preceision, he broke the alien's neck and dropped him to the ground.  
  
Zarbon gazed up at him blankly, dead.  
  
The Saiyan ignored the pang of self-disgust he felt after doing that and scooped up the unconscious troublemaker, carrying her to Zarbon's pod. He fastened her in and fixed the breathing mask apparatus over her face carefully, not disturbing her sunglasses in which he could see a reflection of himself. This girl was worth a lot to Freeza alive. He set the destination point for her pod and then got himself situated in his own. As his ship left earth, he suddenly realized something blatantly obvious, yet he'd missed it at first nonetheless. There were only two pods. They'd brought none for the female. Which meant Zarbon had planned on returning to Planet Freeze alone.  
  
Vegeta found himself partaking in Nappa's habit of thanking Devin.he could have been left here to rot on earth. One more thought crossed his mind before he drifted off to sleep. {What is Freeza going to do once he figures out that Zarbon is dead?}  
  
********** ********  
  
*En Route to Planet Freeze*  
  
TIME an hour later  
  
MESSAGE FROM.LORD FREEZA.  
  
Vegeta awoke with a hiss. "Relay Message, Computer."  
  
RELAYING MESSAGE.ESTABLISHING CONNECTION. CONNECTED.  
  
"Ah, my young Saiyan. Have you obtained the upstart from Earth?" Freeza asked, his cold voice filling the tiny space pod.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Yes, Lord Freeza. The troublemaker has been taken care of."  
  
Freeza sighed contentedly. "I knew I could count on you Vegeta. So loyal.bring him here immediately."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
CONNECTION BROKEN. END OF.MESSAGE.  
  
Vegeta sneered angrily as he went back to sleep. {Won't Freeza be surprised to see that the person who had nearly been responsible for earth's rebellion is a mere female.}  
  
******* **********  
  
*Earth; SUCIO*  
  
TIME 5 minutes later  
  
"Ima Above!"  
  
Goku winced at the hysterical shout. "What is it Chichi?"  
  
The shaken girl pointed at her tiny television. "It's Angelique! She's on TV!"  
  
"Who's that?" he asked, scratching his head pensively.  
  
His girl friend rolled her eyes dramatically. "That's only the girl responsible for all of those riots.she's Misunderstood! We used to talk. She helped me out with trigonometry and I helped her with her GED and stuff.I haven't seen her in a year I guess."  
  
"Looks like she got taken away by the aliens."  
  
Chichi sighed sadly, going back to her studying. "That's sad. Those poor aliens."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped. "I thought you two talked!"  
  
"Yeah.but that doesn't mean I liked her! There was always something kind of sinister about her that I just couldn't accept," the brunette said, shrugging her shoulders. "Want some cookies?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
********** *********  
  
*Planet Freeze* TIME two weeks later  
  
Sleep. Darkness. Silence. That was all she knew since the time of her alien abduction. She dreamed a great deal, but it all mattered little. The Moment she awoke, she was steadfast on the course of action of kneeing her captors in the groin, but she'd have to do it at a time when they wouldn't expect it, and hope that they didn't beat her.  
  
POD LANDING. WELCOME BACK, PRINCE VEGETA.  
  
Bulma's eyes flew open quickly and she quickly shut them again as she remembered her scheme. In a matter of moments, her pod was opened. She didn't move a muscle as she sensed someone standing there watching her, as if unsure as to what to do with her. The female was hefted out of the pod from under her arms, much like a child and when she made a move to kick out, she found that she had no energy.  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked around her curiously. Wherever she was, it was a dark little planet.quite cold actually, and she felt her body shiver against her wishes. The man with his arms around her ignored her as he shouted at some other alien standing nearby who ran over to them.  
  
"Take her to Freeza," he ordered. "And inform him that I will be along shortly."  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta." The soldier obediently dragged Bulma there, ignoring her completely.  
  
She tried to move, to say something, to scream, but found she could nothing but look around her. As she was dragged to only Ima knows where, she got to see several different types of aliens. {Whoa, there are so many other planets out there than I ever realized} she thought, fighting the foggy haze that encircled her thoughts right then.  
  
Zeon, the soldier who was carrying her, paused at a pair of heavy steel doors. He dropped her unceremoniously on the floor and entered the room behind the doors made of steel; which shut behind him.  
  
Bulma made a mental note to give the creep a piece of her mind once she recovered and looked up at the ceiling, which seemed to be made of steel also.  
  
Zeon returned, a look of relief on his face as he dragged her through the doors. Bulma instantly felt the urge to scream. Something about the room was giving her extremely bad vibes. {For Ima's sakes, don't leave me here!} her eyes implored him as the alien's eyes met hers for the first time. He quickly looked away, turning her to face a throne in the back of that room. He exited, saluting the man in that throne.  
  
Bulma felt genuine fear for the first time since this whole fiasco began.  
  
"Well! This is a pleasant surprise," the white creature seated on the throne said jeeringly in smooth Standard. "So you're the one who's been causing trouble on earth." He eyed her carefully, his white tail wrapping about his ankle.  
  
The blue haired girl shut her eyes, wishing that this was another one of her dreams: that this wasn't really happening to her.  
  
"I am the ruler of this empire," he stated coldly, standing with his arms crossed. "You will address me as Lord Freeza."  
  
She opened her eyes, managing to meet his gaze.  
  
Freeza's face filled with impatience. "Can you not speak?"  
  
"She's been drugged, sir."  
  
The white creature sighed, sitting down, gazing behind Bulma. "Ah, Vegeta. There you are."  
  
The Saiyan bowed respectfully, his eyes low to the ground.  
  
Freeza eyed him carefully. "Stand my young prince, and perhaps you can tell me where Zarbon is." He waited patiently for the Saiyan's response, his eyes hard.  
  
Vegeta hid his discomfort, advancing past the female who was sprawled on the ground. "He's dead."  
  
"I see. And would you explain how this came to be?"  
  
Bulma shivered at the anger she could sense behind these words and she emitted a tiny squeak.  
  
The Saiyan didn't even spare her a sideways glance as he answered Freeza. "He was going to kill me sir, so I killed him first."  
  
A long tense silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity, and then powerful Ice-Jin chuckled. "Very wise of you, young Prince. Now," his eyes moved to the beautiful female on his red carpet. "This is that Misunderstood.no doubt about it?"  
  
"None, sir. She's the one."  
  
"Stand her up."  
  
Vegeta quickly hid his dislike for the task and he pulled the girl up by her arms, putting one of her arms about his neck and supporting her weight effortlessly.  
  
Freeza made a satisfied noise as his eyes roamed over her youthful figure. "I suppose she's pretty enough." He gazed into her blue eyes for a long moment before turning to Vegeta. "When will she be back to normal?" he asked, his voice gentle and almost concerned.  
  
The Saiyan Prince hid his disgust by readjusting the girl's arm about his shoulder. "By tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good, good. And once she awakes then, I want you to attend to her Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta's surprise plainly showed. "Me.attend to her?"  
  
Bulma's face remained expressionless. She was actually secretly relieved that she wouldn't be staying with this odd looking Freeza creature.  
  
"Yes, my Young Prince. Who else?" Freeza chuckled. "You may leave."  
  
"Yes Lord Freeza." He took the girl from the room in that fashion.  
  
{Great,} he thought as he walked the halls. {Now I must act as nursemaid to Freeza's plaything.} He stopped before room 547 and placed his hand on a black sensor. It beeped twice and the door opened with an electronic whir. Vegeta flicked on the light and deposited her on the couch, not really caring how she landed. He flicked off the light and left, letting the door close behind him. {Just wait until Father finds out about this.} he thought, a scowl on his face.  
  
******** ******  
  
*Planet Freeze; Room 547*  
  
{This is just great. I'm stuck here.like this, and I'm pretty damn sure I'm going to wake up with one hell of a crick in my neck thanks to that ass. Not only that, but he's going to be playing the part as my nanny during my less than pleasurable stay here. Ima, when will this torture end?} Bulma thought, closing her eyes in both exasperation and defeat.  
  
*********** **********  
  
*Planet Freeze; Room 547*  
  
TIME 0700  
  
"Angelique!" a familiar masculine voice called.  
  
Bulma smiled and turned towards the sound of his voice. "Aaron," she whispered.  
  
He grinned at her, grasping her by the shoulders. "Wake up."  
  
She frowned. "But what are you talking about."  
  
His grin turned to an impatient scowl and he shook her roughly. "Wake up you stupid girl.damn it I don't have time for this shit."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, looking deeply into the scowling Saiyan standing above her. "Ass," she hissed angrily.  
  
Vegeta ignored her insult crossing his arms over his chest impatiently. "Come," he ordered in Standard. He walked through the doors, not waiting to see if she would follow him.  
  
The human female scowled after him, stretching like a cat on the couch. Her neck hurt a bit, but not as badly as she'd thought. {Thank Ima for that. I'd rather not go off to my death with a crick in my neck} she thought, an ironic smile on her face. She sat up slowly taking her time. She was in no hurry. {Besides, the Ass has to stick by me. That Freeza guy said so}.  
  
The Ass himself reappeared at the doorway, his face livid. "What part of 'Come' are you having trouble understanding girl?" he growled.  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrows, standing up slowly. "Listen here.whatever your name is, I don't give a flying flip what kind of big-shot you may be considered here. That amounts to exactly zip in my book, all right?" She shot him a glance, attempting to gauge his reaction before she continued. "You ever heard of something called 'Courtesy'? We use it a lot in civilization. Wouldn't hurt you to try it out for yourself every once in--"  
  
"I said," Vegeta said slowly, a vein pulsating in his forehead. "Come. And I mean NOW," he thundered.  
  
She held up her hands. "All right all right, I'm coming. Ima, there's no need to get your panties in a twist."  
  
He glared at her and left #547for the second time that day, this time with the human female following closely behind him. So closely in fact that she stepped on the back of his boot once.  
  
"Oops, sor-"  
  
Vegeta whirled to face her, his eyes promising her a long painful death. "You walk thin ice," he warned, his ebony eyes burning with ire.  
  
Bulma felt something in her mind-commonsense maybe-tell her to lay off torturing this guy.at least for a while.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered, looking down at the ground.  
  
The First Class Officer said nothing, but turned to continue his walk down the long seemingly deserted hallway.  
  
The earth female sighed, as she caught sight of herself in a reflective surface. "Great, just great. Thanks to Pompous Maximus, I look like living hell," she grumbled in English. She scowled at his ramrod straight back. "Rude bastard. Ignorant ape, stupid, conniving--"  
  
"Hold your blather," the rude bastard barked in Standard. {Devin, this girl will drive me crazy.} Vegeta stopped suddenly, looking around the foyer they had just entered for someone to carry out his demands. "You there, Xenon."  
  
"Sir!" the officer said, snapping to attention.  
  
Vegeta jerked his head in the direction of a slightly groggy looking, wide- eyed female of irregular coloring. "Take this girl to get something to wear."  
  
The officer grimaced, her face wary. "Something to wear sir?"  
  
"Did I stutter officer!? Yes! I said get her something to wear! Civilian clothes!"  
  
Xenon nodded her head slowly in understanding after quickly hiding an angry gleam in her eyes. "Yes sir."  
  
Prince Vegeta gave the earth girl a withering glance that was supposed to frighten her, but ended up only making her grin back at him. His coal black eyes locked with those of Xenon's. "Once the bitch is clothed and cleaned, have her sent to my quarters."  
  
The soldier nodded. "As you wish, sir." She visibly relaxed once the obtrusive Saiyan had departed. She turned to get a good look at the female she was responsible for, her tumultuous almond shaped eyes full of distaste. "Let's go," she barked in Standard.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, but followed the soldier obediently. It wasn't easy for her to follow someone else. She was too used to being the one giving out the orders.  
  
"You are Vegeta's new whore?"  
  
Misunderstood's eyebrows nearly flew off of her forehead. "WHAT!? Hell no..at least.No, I'd die first."  
  
Xenon ignored what the human had just said, sighing wistfully as she extracted a silver security card and held it up to a computer scanner. "You are fortunate. He treats whores better than he treats us." She winced as she seemed to realize what she had just said. "No, not true; I suppose he treats us pretty decently, but he treats those of you better."  
  
Bulma scoffed at this barely comprehensible statement as she walked with the soldier through revolving doors that led to a much nicer part of the Freeze Castle. "Then you soldiers must be treated like ultimate shit if he treats you better than he does to-" she stopped in her tracks. "Who says I am to be a whore?"  
  
Xenon turned to face her, her almond-shaped pale blue eyes on Bulma. "Why else would you be here?"  
  
The human female said nothing, following the soldier silently as she pondered that question herself. {Why am I here? And why haven't they killed me yet?}  
  
********* ********  
  
*Somewhere on Planet Freeze*  
  
TIME 0950  
  
"Am I the only one here with a brain that actually functions!? Think you morons! Where do you think those boxes of medical supplies belong? The medical wing perhaps!?"  
  
"Yes sir!" the men chorused, their faces flushed with shame as they quickly began moving the boxes and crates in that direction.  
  
Vegeta scowled angrily and stormed away from those men. He had lost his temper with those three men back there. He didn't think they were actually as ignorant as he made them out to be. Those three soldiers had been up for the past 84 hours, and since their brains were similar to those of humans, they weren't functioning too well on their feet at that moment.  
  
It wasn't their fault he was in such a foul mood.no the cause of his ire was that little blue eyed, blue haired, human that he was responsible for, thanks to 'Lord Freeza's kindness'. "There are three words that don't belong together," Vegeta said under his breath as he had his card scanned for entry to the officers' wings of the palace. Just a moment ago, he'd received two messages (at the same time).  
  
One had been from Xenon.  
  
PRINCE VEGETA, YOUR ORDERS HAVE BEEN CARRIED OUT. FEMALE IS IN YOUR ROOMS. XENON  
  
Somehow this one had upset him.just the idea that that annoying girl was in his rooms irritated him for some reason he didn't particularly care to dwell on. The second one had put a scowl on his face.  
  
Vegeta, You and the girl will be dining with me this evening. Inform your father that your stay on this planet will be much longer this time. Lord Freeza  
  
If the first one had upset him, this one had driven him nearly insane. He growled low in his throat as he remembered the messages. {This is all that bitch's fault} he thought his eyes full of rage, as he opened the door to his wing.  
  
He closed it behind him, his ire lowering slightly as he saw that the human female was fast asleep in one of his chairs, snuggled up in a ball, looking vulnerable. Vegeta's brows furrowed as a flash of recognition hit him for the second time since he had first seen this girl; only now.he could remember talking about her to his father.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"How strange," the King said softly to his son. "That piano player isn't here. I wanted you to meet her son."  
  
Vegeta absently glanced at the empty chair on the other side of his father. "I already met her."  
  
"Oh?" the King said, lifting his eyebrows. "And.?"  
  
"I've never met such a cold fish."  
  
King Vegeta IV couldn't lift his eyebrows any higher. "What! What are you talking about Vegeta?"  
  
His son dropped his eating utensil and looked his father squarely in the eyes. "I hope you weren't playing matchmaker or something Father. I found her to be childish and very unseemly. Her attitude was contemptible to put it nicely."  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
{She's still beautiful} he thought unconsciously. He flushed slightly and moved away from her as he realized just how close he'd been standing to the sleeping teen. {So what? I've seen better looking. And Devin knows how many problems are attached to this particular girl.}  
  
Bulma stirred slightly, a little disappointed that Vegeta had moved. Now that she was through with feigning sleep, she stretched out like a cat, yawning delicately. "I see you're back," she said, glancing in the direction of the door.  
  
Vegeta ignored her, gazing at a sheet of paper with a look of intense concentration on his face as he fought to keep his gaze off of the alluring female.  
  
She shrugged unconcernedly, crossing her long legs lazily, grinning when she saw the Saiyan stiffen slightly. {Good. I have his attention.} The iridescent dress she wore complimented her curves very well in her opinion, and she had allowed Xenon to convince her to wear it. But she'd gone a bit overboard with her resistance act.and had been adorned with a dainty pair of bracelets with the Prince's name engraved in them. She rose slowly, a smile on her face. "Perhaps you could tell me what exactly you expect from me."  
  
The Prince lowered the paper and grinned suddenly as he realized something, his voice was full of warmth as he spoke. "Come here, girl."  
  
{Good going Bulma! Now.after I seduce him, I can use him to help me escape}. She obediently began walking toward him, switching her hips enticingly, a smug expression on her face.  
  
"Sit down," Vegeta said suddenly in Saiyago.  
  
Bulma found that her bracelets burned hot onto the sensitive skin of her wrists and in the same instance a voice in her mind compelled her to obey. Just sit, Bulma, it'll make things easier on us. She suddenly found herself sitting on the carpeted floor, her tailbone aching from how quickly and suddenly she had been forced to sit. The human scowled at Vegeta, not noticing when the bracelets had stopped burning. "You piece of shit! How dare--"  
  
"Shut up and stand up," the Saiyan ordered, a smirk on his handsome face. A second later, once she had been forced to obey, he chuckled. "Well, well, how nice of Xenon to adorn you with these for me. I have the feeling girl, that you will do exactly as I tell you, or else you will suffer the consequences."  
  
{If I could only say something right now, I'd let this asshole have it!} she thought, seething silently before him.  
  
The Prince chuckled at the look of rage on her face. "Something tells me you aren't finding this as amusing as I am," he mocked. He sobered suddenly, a look of utmost seriousness on his face. "Now listen carefully girl. We will be eating dinner with Lord Freeza tonight. You will not speak unless spoken to, and when or if that happens, you will be on your best behavior, do you understand?"  
  
She nodded silently, her dark blue eyes burning into his with the fierce intensity of her anger.  
  
Vegeta waved her in the direction of the chair. "Go sit over there and don't speak."  
  
As she was forced to obey, Bulma clenched her fists in anger. {Just wait Pompous Maximus. This won't last for long. No one will ever hold Bulma Briefs for long. And my revenge is always a bitch.}  
  
******* ****  
  
*Freeza's Palace: The dining hall *  
  
TIME 0730  
  
"Is your servant not hungry, Vegeta?"  
  
The Prince looked up at the sound of his name. "My servant sir?"  
  
Freeza sipped from his wineglass, peering at the female curiously as he did so. "Yes, your servant. I have decided to give her to you to do with whatever you wish."  
  
{Great}. "Your generosity is extensive my Lord, I thank you."  
  
Freeza met Bulma's eyes. "Why aren't you eating my sweet? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
{I'm starving!} Bulma thought, her stomach growling. "Yes, Lord Freeza, but I am unfamiliar with any of the foods that are being served today."  
  
"Pity," the Ice-Jin said in a seemingly sympathetic manner. "I do hope she doesn't starve to death before you get the full use of her Vegeta."  
  
The Saiyan officer said nothing; he continued eating as though nothing had been said.  
  
Bulma seethed at Freeza's words and she found her mouth opening to speak, only to have the bracelets burn her and she closed her mouth again, her eyes a swirling dark blue tempest. The meal seemed to drag on forever for Bulma, who would have done almost anything for even a salad. She obediently trudged after her owner a dire scowl on her face.  
  
{This is ridiculous! I should be wreaking havoc.causing mayhem. I've been kidnapped, starved, tortured, ridiculed, humiliated.Ima above, I can't take this anymore.} She stopped in her tracks, refusing to walk anymore.  
  
It took a moment for Vegeta to realize she wasn't behind him anymore. "What are you doing, girl?" he asked, his tone that of someone confronted yet again by an everlasting problem.  
  
"I demand you release me this very moment! And I want you to start treating me with the respect I deserve! I'm hungry, uncomfortable, and.I'm tired of this! I want to go back to Earth! I--"  
  
Vegeta snickered at her. "Well, well, looks like I have a bit of a shrew on my hands."  
  
Bulma stamped her foot angrily, tired of not having control of anything anymore. "Don't you fucking laugh at me you bastard! I'll have you know that--"  
  
"You're very lucky to be alive," he interrupted, the amusement gone from his voice. "Those that cross Freeza are usually killed.did you know that?"  
  
"I'd rather be dead than be owned by a pig like you," she hissed angrily.  
  
The Saiyan frowned at her. "Maybe that's why he did it."  
  
The human lowered her voice slightly, looking away from his somber eyes. "So this is how I will spend my days.unless I starve to death first." She turned to Vegeta again, her eyes moist with unshed tears as she walked up to him, her lip quivering slightly. "Kill me."  
  
The Prince took a step back from her, not sure what to make from her sudden mood changes. "No."  
  
"Why not!?!" she screamed, wringing her hands together. "You enjoy seeing me suffer?"  
  
"Quiet girl!" he roared in Saiyago, suddenly tired of hearing her voice. She was forced to be silent, but her eyes still stayed on his, silently begging him for mercy. "You will speak of this no more," he said brusquely. "Now, follow me back."  
  
***** ****  
  
* Vegeta's Quarters *  
  
TIME 5 minutes later  
  
As the seventeen year old lay alone in Vegeta's bed, her mind raced with plans of escape. {I'm a genius.I should be able to find a way past all of this high-tech mumbo jumbo}. She sat up, making as little noise as possible as she eased out of the bed and quietly crossed the room to switch on a light. {My first job will be to get these damn bracelets off} she thought, her brows furrowed in concentration. "But how do they work?" she said lowly.  
  
She glanced in the direction of the door that separated the bedroom from the rest of the living quarters. Vegeta had silently shown her in the bedroom and had left her in there alone, much to Bulma's relief. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had been afraid he'd use the bracelets to his advantage in making her do as he asked when it came to fornication. Her heart beat rapidly, and her breaths grew shallow in fear. The last thing she wanted out of this guy was sex. She calmed herself down and turned out the light, lying on the bed her mind racing. {I can't really go to sleep, or I won't be on my guard when he comes in here. I better just wait for him.and think of a course of action in the meanwhile}.  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEDROOM DOOR.  
  
Vegeta sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Are you finished?"  
  
Nappa finally finished laughing at him. "This is just so rich Vegeta! Devin above, you're an unlucky fucker."  
  
"Tell me about it," the Prince grumbled.  
  
"So," the older Saiyan began, completely serious for the first time all evening. "Does she look the same as she did then?"  
  
"Like a little snot-nosed brat, you mean? Yes, she's still just as delightful." Vegeta frowned suddenly. "Where's my father?"  
  
Nappa scratched his head for a moment, and then his eyes lit up in remembrance. "Ah, now I remember! He said he would be dining with some foreigners and wouldn't be back until late."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It figures."  
  
"So, Vegeta, what are your plans for the girl?" his old sparring buddy asked, a devilish gleam in his eyes.  
  
The Prince made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Damned if I know! What do I need that girl for? For Devin's sake, Nappa she's probably only about 16."  
  
"And you're twenty! So what's the problem?"  
  
"Not interested!"  
  
Nappa shrugged. "If you really want her off your hands send her this way."  
  
Vegeta frowned disapprovingly. "You're a sick son of a bitch Nappa." He smirked as he thought of something. "Now that I think of it, I should unload the bothersome wench on you. She's brought me nothing but grief from the moment I first saw her."  
  
The older Saiyan held up his hands as if to ward the girl off. "No thanks! You know my motto; fuck 'em and duck 'em. And it's a lot harder to duck the bothersome ones. I'll take a 597 girl anytime."  
  
Vegeta glared in the direction of his bedroom, and thought back to his last encounter with one of the ever-willing and infinitely obliging Planet 597 girls. "You and me both. I don't need this headache."  
  
Nappa grinned at the frustration in the Prince's voice. "If that ain't true I don't know what is!"  
  
******* ****  
  
END OF PART TWO  
  
And so ends this chapter of Under Different Circumstances! Misunderstood.or Miss Understood was a lot of fun for me! And the scenes with Bulma/Angelique and Aaron were a lot of fun also. Let me know what you think of it, I know it was really long and a lot went on in a short span of time. Send all comments, questions, suggestions, etc to clairesse0123@yahoo.com and I'll do my best to get back to you promptly! Thanks for reading!  
  
~Bulma16 (Claire-Chan)  
  
Preview of PART THREE: "I know what you are! You are my servant, my slave and you belong to me girl!" he snarled angrily, throwing her to the floor.  
  
Bulma cried out as she felt her ankle break beneath her, and she struggled to fight back the tears that threatened to overflow. "Bastard!" she screamed at him, her eyes filled with hatred.  
  
Vegeta's obsidian orbs seemed to have the very fires of Hell burning in their depths as he got on one knee before her and seized her by her throat, strangling her. "I should have done this from the beginning!"  
  
Bulma fought to breathe, scratching at the hands that were wrapped around her throat.and as the world began to fade.and as she felt herself growing more and more tired, the Saiyan prince smiled gently at her. "I love you," he whispered as he lowered her lifeless body to the floor 


End file.
